07 Ghost Musical Academy
by switmikan74
Summary: It takes a hell of an adventure to reach your dream. First step, be known as a great band. Second step, danger yourself by having a crazy fiancee! Third step, you're on your own buddy!
1. Angel's Eyes

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO WRITE STORY ABOUT 07 GHOST! WOWIE! YEAH! IT'S KIND OF AU! SO.. WELL… IT IS AN AU! XD, EXCUSE ME FOR MY CRAZINESS! IT WILL BE, OF COURSE, A TEITOXFRAU PAIRING! SO DON'T BE MEAN! JUST CRITISIZE GENTLY! THE SONG THAT IS USED HERE IS ****Camera Shy BY SCHOOL BOY HUMOR!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY**

**PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXHYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE,SCHOOL LIFE…**

**CHAPTER ONE: ANGEL'S EYES**

Applauds. Lots and lots of applaud were heard in the dim light of the stadium, there were people who had keep on shouting their names, so many of them that you'll thought that your ear would blow out! But the song, the music, the melodious voice that keep on making their heart swell with sweetness as the voice serenade them and sweep them off your feet.

People are on heaven, the unknown band who had apparently but secretly join this contest had set fire on the firm fight of music. They were so amazing, they're young and the lead singer's voice was a bit high and like a girl, or maybe that little young looking man that look like definitely like a girl IS a girl! But whatever his or her gender is, s/he is a god or goddess of music!

"There is no hope for you and me

Cause this long drive might be (the last time I take the wheel)

You're not sure how you feel.

I take the spot light

Always gives you stage fright

Wish this song would end right

Wish that you would stop

Making my head spin over and over it's over but what if we...

If we just pretend

You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead

So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me

I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star"

They're loving them, they knew that by the looks and applauds of people. They are sweeping them away to heaven. That's the point of entering this contest, to sway then to heaven. They're falling for it, although they also want the money, they also want to surprise the audience here. They're the star tonight, the one that people would never forget ever. They would mark their territory in the Music Industry and they would rule the Music world no matter what happens. No more normal teenage boys who would be constantly be bullied by taller people just because of their height! They would never ever again!

"This isn't right you said

It takes some time you know

But try again tonight

This fight is getting old

I take the spot light

Always gives you stage fright

Wish this song would end right

Wish that you would stop

Making my head spin

We're done but old enough to build up

For it wasn't false love

Wish this song would end

I wish this song would end"

They would end this song right! They would end this contest in which they are the winner. People would fall in their little mind game. Look innocent and cute, people would be wrapped around their pretty hands.

A brunet haired boy with beautiful pair of emerald eyes, smirked while continuing on singing his song. He then tilted his head side-ways in an innocent manner which melted every girl's heart in the stadium, then he flick his bangs away from his eyes like a true star, his background turned into twinkles and flowers, the people swear that he's a God sent from above. Adding to his features and charms are those two behind him, both blond, although their eyes are different, you'll thought that they're brothers. They're both beautiful, the angels of that green eyed God. The three had dominated the contest, there is no doubt about that.

"You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead

So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me

I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star

We're done tonight

We gotta pick it up slowly

Can I hear your voice?

What a perfect story.

Can I pick you up?

You can be my star

My spot light's on, we're closing up on your scene

Your scene the final scene the final

You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead

So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me

I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star"

And like a snap of the finger, they became the talk of the town. The mysterious band was named Angel's eyes, which suited them well, really well….

"What? Angel's eyes? The talk of the town lately? You want them to enter our academy? But this school are for the rich and talented! This is a prestigious school!" A blond haired man with curly bangs shouted, startling the occupants of the large café they are in.

" Are you opposing to my order? They have talent, they have the voice, the instrumental skills, what could they don't have beside the money? They have looks, star quality and an amazing musical talent! So I am kindly asking you to give them school fill-up form so that they can attend the school! Now, please excuse me." An old man with one eyed scar, walk out of the café, heading far away from the annoying man.

"But.. che." The man gave up from his futile attempt of opposing the man who owns the academy. Slumping in his sit, he look at picture of the boy with brunet hair,

" Teito Klein, ha? Prepare yourself for one roller coaster ride…"

TBC…..

**NOW I'M GONNA ASK YOU THIS! IS IT OKAY/ FINE? AMAZING? DISLIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome To The Academy

**HI!HI!HI! MINNA-SAN! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! UWAH! I AM REALLY TOUCHED! XD ANY WAY…**

**Keikoku Yuki: HAHAHA! ANYWAY, I HAVE NO COMPUTER OF MY OWN ACCORD, BUT I'LL TRY MAKING IT LONGER! UWAH! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Gaggahe: I KNOW LAZINESS CAN GET OVER SOMEONE! I DO TOO WHEN REVIEWING! XD HAHAHA! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! I KNOW RIGHT? NO ONE WOULD EVER RIGHT SOMETHING ABOUT TEITO TO BE A SINGER! HAHAHAHA I WAS SURPRISED TOO ABOUT THE OUTCOME… BUT I HAVE THIS IDEA WHEN I SAW THE EPISODE WHERE TEITO IS NUMMING OR RATHER SINGING THE SONG OF RAGGS(I THINK IT IS THE ANTHEM OF RAGGS) WAHHAHAHAH, AGAIN THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE!**

'' **thoughts**

"" **speaking**

**TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY**

**PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXHYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE,SCHOOL LIFE…**

**CHAPTER TWO: Welcome To The Academy**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

All was well. The day had started out great, perfectly great. The sky have never been so blue before, the clouds are gently rolling by, the birds are singing so melodiously and the sun is really bright, too bright perhaps? Nah, it is just too yellow and too hot that it completely ruined the mood of a certain young man with green eyes and brunet hair. Too bad for that young man, he was probably the talk of the day amongst God because of his rather misfortunate luck. Or maybe it is because of a certain author who just wanted to tease him (who could that be? *whistling*). Between the two, I'll go for the former! Yeah, may God look over me? (XD)

His eyes are twitching rather abnormally….. He was having this kind of mental break down when a human just wanted to kill someone because of an irritating force that is hindering his perfect day to be perfect. Well, probably he is feeling that way, after all his two long time friends are ganging up on him. Those traitors! He just knew it! He just knew it from the time those two had been so nice and sweet at him, too nice and sweet anyway. He was going to kill them, he swears! But before that he needs to escape this chains tied on him.

'Damn it! Where is the key? Where is it?' Teito Klein, a boy with short height (Teito: I am not short! I am fun size!), light weight (me: I'm really jealous), jade colored eyes and silky brunet hair, thought.

"I really have loses hope of you joining the academy! But thank God that you three agreed! I am really happy! For the love of God, I can keep my job! Thank you! Thank you!" the same curly haired man with strange behavior said, his eyes twinkling like a star and so is his backgrounds.

Another two blondes are also twinkling, farther annoying the poor, poor boy seated at the back of the long, long, very long limousine.

"Oh no, no sir Lance! We should be the one thanking you! We never dream of ever entering the famous 07 Ghost Music Academy! We were really surprise that we are invited!" a tall young man with long blond hair tied in a loose ponytail and a pair of beautiful violet eyes said, his voice lace with perfect grace.

"Me too! Me too! I never dream of entering that school but when you said free food and free tuitions I got really excited and accepted it! I heard that they are all talented so I must enter this school and prove my talent!" a tall youthful looking teen with messy blond hair and glowing orange golden eyes said with enthusiasm in his tone.

The two of the two blondes contrast the feeling of the brunet.

"tef le hoo!" the brunet said, although muffled by the gag his friends gagged him.

"Ohoho, our little friend is enthusiastic too!" Hakuren Oak said, snickering while so.

"vo, u'n cot! Abf u'n cot sqol" Teito shouted, more annoyed than ever.

"Teito? I thought you didn't like it? How come you are more excited than me? Oh! I get it! You change your mind haven't you? That's more like it old buddy!"Mikage said, fooled by what Hakuren said awhile ago.

Teito shook his head at Mikage's naivety, God only knows why he had befriended this idiot.

"Oh! Oh! We are near! We are near!"Lance shouted, Teito glared at the man remembering how he was drag into this….

**FLASHBACK~~~~~**

He was just peacefully sleeping on his bed at his room with book in hand. He was oblivious at the ominous luck lurking just three blocks away from his cozy home.

It was all peace and quiet, a rare moment in his life since he had met his two friends, such a tragedy indeed-of meeting those two- so heartbreaking? Nah.. just annoying.

"TEITO!TEITO! WE NEED YOU! HELP US!" shouted by his ever so mellow friends, but of course he was just being truthfully sarcastic. Falling down from his bed to his floor, he begin his daily exercise –twitching-..

'Kissing the floor again? What is this a horrible story written by a horrible author? I greatly know that I am not attracted to any gender now but I know! God, I know that I am NOT asexual to fall in love with my bedroom floor! Poor me! Poor, poor me!' Our little ( Teito: I said to you I'm not little!) Teito said. But remembering that he was needed by his friends, his anger subsided only to return later.

"Mikage! Hakuren! What happened? Tell me and I'll punch the living daylight out of them!"shouting aggressively at the thought of anyone hurting his friends, ready to punch and kill only to see his friends smiling down at him with chains and milk in hands.

"Teito… Teito… Teito… we heard that you had just turned down a very important invitation in our life…" Hakuren, who was holding the chains, said stretching threateningly the cold, cold metal above the shivering and cowering Teito.

"W-what ev-ever y-you are saying? W-why wo-would I do th-that? Aha.. haha…aha…?" Teito stuttered, sweating a bucket and gulping down his nervousness.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Teito, lying is futile when we have a dear witness in our back." Mikage said, one hand shaking gently the bottle of milk Teito hated.

"Y-you.. I- I - I … ah..ummm.." Teito look anywhere but on his friends' eyes. Now what? He has two option, one: push the two out of the way and run like he was being chase by a panda- panda are scary you know? With all those suspicious cuteness, he is sure they are evil!- or two: punch the living daylights out of these two idiots. He really liked the second option, it fits to his answer but he is a kind man and he has no intention of killing his friends – don't worry he'll do it at night when the two are asleep- he would just distract them and run like hell.

"Look! Ice cream!" Teito shouted, he knows it would not fool them but it is only his choice…

"Where? Where?" the two idiots ask, looking where Teito pointed. Teito sweat dropped but nonetheless run out pass his friends pass the tall blond man outside his gate's house and in the street.

"Yes! I'm free!" Teito made a weird, really weird dance that had gotten everyone's attention, he then stop feeling the stares on him,

"What?" Teito ask, he began to walk back slowly realizing something, but it is too late, a minute late that was registered on his brain. He was trapped by a black limousine and three blondes, one has a chain, the other has a milk and the last one has a….. comb?

"Don't come near me! I… I.. I have a.. a… rock! It will hurt I tell you!"Teito said searching for a pebble in the street.

The three blondes began to laugh menacingly, a witch laugh that made him shiver in fear…

"NO! HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAP!" That was the last thing that was heard from the little man who had only wish for peace…

THE END?

No of course not…

~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~

"I swear I'd kill you all!" Teito said after Mikage pulled out the gag from him.

"Oh just shut it Teito.. Anyway… Welcome to 07 Ghost Music Academy!" the blond man said after entering the humungous academy's golden gate. All of their eyes widen and only one thing escape their mouth,

"What the fuck? Is this even an academy?"

**TBC…**

**OKAY! HEY!HEY! I'M SORRY I HADN'T UPDATED AS FAST AS I CAN! BUT HERE WE ARE NOW! UWAH! GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN! LIKE IT? HATE IT? BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting the Infamous Band

**UWHA! THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEW! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME! I AM SO GLAD THAT THIS FIC IS LIKE BY YOU PEOPLE! *TEARY EYED* I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:**

**Haunani**

**estefani1509**

**Xiang Yun**

**Keikoku Yuki**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE!**

'' **thoughts**

"" **speaking**

**TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY**

**PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXHYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE,SCHOOL LIFE…**

**CHAPTER THREE: Meet the Infamous Band**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

In this day they wish that they are still invisible to people's eyes. That invisibility help them to live their lives peacefully without someone just pinning you out of nowhere and forcing a kiss at you. That invisibility help them get through without shedding blood out of their nose or even melting because of too much shine coming out of people, oh yes, that's the life before this whole mess. And having some pervert as your guide,

You see this is what happened a little while back….

**~FLASHBACK~**

_It was a…. what's the word? Oh, ummm. An eventful greeting for the three new comers in our academy for rich and talented, at first it was a very pretty start and at the end it was an ugly finish. They only wanted to send their form and get some uniform after that gay Lance left them in dust after seeing a guy with scar on his face. He was really scary, that guy with scar I mean._

_They were just wandering around when they noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. It was eerily quiet that even the slightest sound of a pick of a guitar can be heard in this mysterious silence. They were very careful not to move too quickly or too slowly for they are afraid to break this silence. No one dared to break this quietness as every single pair of eyes observe their every breath and action. That, and the fact that some girls have fainted due to over excess of blood from their nose…. Who's fault is that anyway?_

" _KYAAAAAA!" and just like that… the silence is broken by a girl screaming so loudly you might think that that breakening sound is what you called * a window breaking in million pieces *…._

_Teito look at the girl screaming her lungs out who's currently pointing to something. 'It' is creating a blooded pool all over the place. Anyway, that girl with the blond hair is really pretty,too bad Hakuren thinks he's prettier than her. The current situation here is just plain weird if you look at a side angle but if you just move a little farther away, no, no, just a little more away, ummm, please move a kilometer away, yes, yes, that distance and close your left eye and then close your right eye and turned your back and forget you ever saw that, well, you can actually see it that it was not weird and plain stupid at all, am I not right folks?_

"_Argh! AHHH! They are too many! They are too many shines here! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me! I'm melting! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" the white goo with blond 'fur' at the top of it shouted, ever so melting more and more. The white goo shedding more blood in the hallway like a craze soldier with bazuka in his arm._

"_ha.. Blond haired white goo, eh? I remember that Mikage does that everytime when he faces someone with over charisma or with too much beauty at hand. I remember the time he was really shedding blood that he had been admitted to the hospital for too much blood loss, oh, what a funny coincidence, is it not Hakuren?" Teito said, a far away look at his face. Hakuren nodded with a sigh._

" _He was such a good friend, such a waste that he had to die so young. When did he died anyway Teito?" Hakuren look to Teito, awaiting for an answer from his good 'ol friend. Teito look at Hakuren and smirk,_

"_Apparently he died just now, Hakuren. He died from an embarrassing death. Oh God! Hakuren! I'm really sorry for him, I can see it now in the headline of the news paper! ' A young lad died from having nosebleed! May he rest in peace' ….. Mikage, may God allow you to heaven." Teito said, a teasing smile on his face while looking at the white goo reforming a human shape. Hakuren stifle his laughter while Mikage walk up to them and ask in the most serious tone he can ever muster " Why are we still here? Shouldn't we supposed to be in the Principal's Office for our school form? What are we waiting for? Come on slowpoke!" Mikage, with head held high march away towards the appointed place._

" _Wa-wait! Come on now Tei…to? Teito? Where are you! Mikage! Teito is missing!" Hakuren shouted at the fuming Mikage. Mikage stop and then,_

_Mikage look to his left, Hakuren look to his right, they can feel it now, they just lost Teito-kun._

_Mikage gulped at the sudden intense aura coming from behind him, he can feel it now too that he was a dead meat if he didn't run away from the danger coming at him._

" _MIKAGE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" and the cat and mouse chased had begun…_

_~MEANWHILE~_

" _Argh? Damn that crowd! Carrying me with them… it's really scary… being surrounded by a craze crowd full of girls and guys shouting for their idol's name." Teito begun to shiver like the last leaves in the season of fall, his spine still tingling with electricity running up and down on his back._

_Teito was about to head back to where his friend is after looking around to ensure his safety when a tall handsome and hot guy with blond hair and a pair of beautiful electric dark blue eyes pushed him on his back against the wall and without giving any warning, a cold and soft pair of lips crashed against his warm and luscious ones, with eyes wide and mouth agape, he just stayed frozen in place as the guy harass him by stealing his first, very first kiss in his whole life. His first kiss have been stolen… by a guy no less, a very hot guy…_

_After registering this information he grew outraged and with all his might, pushed the guy hesitantly and punch the guy square on the face._

" _You stupid son of bitch! What the hell are you doing?" Teito shouted at the man while still punching the living daylight out of him._

" _Argh! Stop that already ya damn brat!" the man said catching his fist in mid-air._

" _YOU! Why did you kiss me all of a sudden! I AM GUY! NOT A GAY! Get that in your little pea called of a damn brain you hear that?" Teito said attempting to land another hit on the guy,_

" _Yeah, yeah. I know that already judging by the balls you had, damn brat! Anyway I need that kiss because it's the only way I can survive and I know that you like it! I just save you from being a virgin! Your lips, I mean" the guy said making Teito blush a hundred different shade of red. Teito twitch and twitch and twitch another more and twitch even more._

_He turned his back at the guy and promptly walk away. Pretending that all of those event hadn't occurred, he'll force himself to forget that ever happened. Just walk away and pretend that never happened, Teito thought._

"_Hey! Where are ya goin' damn brat? Hey! I said I'm sorry okay? Hey! Don't ignore me!" the mysterious man shouted at Teito._

' _Just walk away… Ignore that guy and that event and you'll survive alive Teito Klein! Just walk away..' Teito repeated over and over again until he heard footstep coming at him and dash away with the speed of light._

_Teito run and run and run until he can see the shining sun…._

"_Oh! Hey! This is the Principal office… mmm… maybe Hakuren and Mikage are here already…" Teito then knocked at the door and waited for an answer to his request of entering…_

" _Come in… Teito Klein-san… we've been waiting for you.."_

_~ANOTHER MEANWHILE~_

" _Gosh, Hakuren! Stop it already! It's not my fault that we've lost track of dear Teito! I'm tired running around!" Mikage said as he fell on his knees in fatigue, Hakuren drop on one knee and panted heavily._

" _God, I gave up… we would never see Teito ever again and it's still all your fault!" Hakuren said. Glaring at the whimpering Mikage._

"_Don't look at me like that! You are scaring me! And it's not my fault that we've lost Tei~~"_

"_Hey guys! What's up! You two are really entertaining us here!"_

_That voice! It's really familiar! It sounded like…_

_Hakuren look to his front, Mikage look to his side, oh, they can see it now that Teito is just laughing at them._

" _TEITO! We miss you!" Mikage run up to Teito for a hug when he was stop by Hakuren who trip him._

"_Teito! We were really worried about you! Here have you been?" Hakuren said looking at Teito._

"_Long story short Hakuren… I'll tell you later but for now let's get our uniform. I've sign all of the documents and forms needed here.. So.. Mr. Principal?" Teito look at the principal and the principal nodded to his left where there are uniforms hanging for them._

" _ummm.. Principal?"_

"_Yes, Teito?"_

" _You know I am not a girl, right?"_

"_You are not?"_

"_Yes, I am not…"_

" _ah…"_

" _Sir?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _The girl uniform…"_

"_What about it?"_

" _I am a boy, Sir."_

"_Yes, you just told me that…"_

_Teito twitch. With steam coming out of his ears and nose, he was ready to blow when,_

"_Hey! Old man! Did ya called for me?"_

_A familiar voice visited Teito's ears, Teito froze at his place and began to shiver and began to be stiff. Gulping, he look at the door and realized…_

" _Hey! You're that pervert!"_

"_hey! You're That damn brat!"_

_Both parties said at exactly the same time. Teito glared at the man while the man smirk at him._

" _oh, so you both know each other! How convenient! Frau, you'll be their tour guide for this three. Please keep your hand to yourself.."_

" _Sorry, Old man! Can't keep that promise…"_

_The Principal sighed at the behavior of Frau and ushered the away while Teito's protest was gone unnoticed by the people around here. This is quite a mess…_

_Which take back to the present_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Teito only wishes for peace and quiet but he never got that, his wish never been granted so the only thing he can do was cursed the God who was doing this, laughing a t him while being harass by this pervert…

"So Teito, are you goin' out with someone right now? I mean if you are you just dumped that guy for someone like me! I mean I am so hot!" Frau said to Teito a little too close for Teito's comfort

As they keep on flirting with each other *ahem just Frau ahem* they suddenly heard a chuckle coming from behind them and a little sound like a cracking of knuckles.

"Why, Frau, I didn't know that you are THAT kind of person that would harass a newbie…" a man with red hair and glasses muttered, black aura surrounding the scary guy.

"Frau.. I am really glad that you have found someone you like.." a really cute and hot guy or probably a girl said, smiling just too sweetly and innocently for Teito's observation.

"Castor… Labrador… wh-why are you here? I thought you'll be staying on your villa for just a little more longer! Aha…ahaha…haha?" Frau said nervously and then look at Teito and said,

"This is Castor and Labrador… they are my band mate. Ahem, so as you see Castor is going to kill me so it's up to you to tour yourself at school.. here is the map and a compass. Anyway goodbye for now love!" Frau then think of something to save himself, the only thing he can do is dash..

So dash away he does.

Teito bowed down his head, look around for something to say and just sighed still blaming the God of bad luck so he think of something to do and the only thing he can do for now I to curse.

So curse the God he does

"Fuck the God who's doing this to me!"

**TBC**

**WELL? LIKE IT? HATE IT? WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! MY DOCUMENT HAD BEEN DELETED SO I WISH THIS WOULD MAKE UP FOR MY LATENESS!**

**Next on this fic:**

**Will Teito get the male uniform he longed for or not?**

**Will Mikage and Hakuren be in the last part of the chapter next chapter or not?**

**Will Frau ever live after his beating or not?**

**Will Castor and Labrador have a decent information or not?**

**Will I ever stop asking you or not?**

**Until next time folks!**

**=-.-= MEOW! REVIEW!**


	4. I Declared a War, Black Hawks Star!

**UWAH! THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORTS AND REVIEWS! YUPPIE YUP~YUP! YOU'RE ALL MY INSPIRATION! TEHEE! =^-^= NYA! I AM VERY THANKFUL TO ALL OF YOU! I WAS HAVING SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY BUT BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEWS… WELL, LET JUST SAY I WILL NOT BE LAZY… *WHISTLING* **

**I LIKE TO PLACE A SPECIAL DELIVERY OF THANK YOU'S FOR:**

**xXmegachompXx**

**Keikoku Yuki**

**Haunani**

**narikokurayami**

**READERS! ATTENTION PLEASE! I , THE GREAT SWITMIKAN74, (FRAU: AHEMNOTGREATAHEM TEITO: READERS! SHE'S BEING SARCASTIC ROHERSELF! DON'T MIND HER) *TOTALLY NAÏVE TO THE PAIRINGS SARCASTIC COMMENT* HAD DECIDED THAT THIS STORY WILL BE 30+ CHAPTERS! BECAUSE OF YOUR GREAT REVIEW, YOU HAD INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS! UWAHAHAHHAHAA! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**NOW LET'S BEGIN THE FOURTH CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE!**

'' **thoughts**

"" **speaking**

**TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY**

**PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXOC HYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE,SCHOOL LIFE…**

**CHAPTER FOUR: I Declared a War, Black Hawks Star!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

This is such a big place, no big and humungous can't describe this stupidly large place. This is too gigantic for Teito's comfort, it felt like that he was smaller than he usually was and he was only four foot nine and this place? Teito estimated that it was 99.9 meters high and 99.100 meters wide. There was a big differences between his height and the academy's height and width and its everything that would put Teito's height to shame. (ME: and I thought I was the smallest here! I am five foot!Wahahahhahaha)

It was really a very annoying discovery for Teito, that an academy, an inanimate place can make him feel even smaller than usual. The most annoying part of this small feeling is that there is another nagging feeling at the back and front of his mind. Do you know what that feeling is? It is the feeling of being lost, helplessly and hopelessly and stupidly lost. He never thought of having this feeling again after humiliating his own self by having himself lost at the men's bathroom ones at their old school, that sure was humiliating for Teito.

Teito look around at the place he had been walking through circle for more than an hour now, and another irritating part is that Mikage and Hakuren are also missing. You see guys, little Teito here is supposed to be in his classroom now which is Instrumental Music class, and as you see, he got his self lost not just once, not just twice but seventeen times, that was just shameful.

Teito was really confident of having himself not lost thinking that this is just one ordinary school which turns out to be a not so ordinary school.

" Argh! I swear that I saw that ground began to sink down!"

That, and the fact that after Frau had given him everything he needed like a map and the compass before being chase by Castor, there was a big bad luck that had been bestowed upon Teito, anyway when was Teito not given bad luck?

The map had been drenched wet when a _perfectly_ timing gust of wind had blown in his direction and had got the ma and took it into the grand fountain in front of Teito. On the other hand, the compass Teito thought to be his savior in his lost state had _conveniently _broke to pieces just as he hold it in his arm while light shone above to the compass.

What a perfect day for him… of course I am being totally sweet and honest for Teito (ME: ahemsarcasticahem), isn't I Teito?

"Teito-kun?" a voice, a beautiful voice of an angel calling to him! It's the voice that will save him!

Teito look around in his surrounding but saw no one. Teito sighed and began walking again when another call stop him.

"Teito-kun!"

"Don't listen to your imagination Teito Klein! That is the voice of insanity!"

"Teito-kun!~"

"Now it was using a sing song approach… Just walk away Teito… Just walk away…"

"Teito-kun! Down here!"

"Down where?"

"Just down here!"

Teito then began to walk to the source of the sound when,

"Hey! That just hurt you know!"

"Where the hell are you?"

"JUST DOWN HERE! DAMN IT! YOU JUST STEP ON ME!

"Well, excuse me for not knowing that down here is where it should be here which you didn't tell me that it's there!"

"Ahem, can you explain that again?"

"Err, just show yourself already!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!"

The _voice _then began to stand up from his hidden place and showed his self. Teito not knowing that the person he was talking to had just move from its place behind is back shriek like the girl every people he meet assume he was when he saw the person.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ahhahaha, sorry to scare you Teito-kun! Remember me?"

"Huh?"

Who's this person trying to bargain him that he know him.

"Oh, pity! You don't remember me…" The person sigh but then smile, he look at Teito and pat his head making Teito blush not use of stranger just patting his head.

"Teito-kun, I'm Labrador Ilyusha Krat. I'm the only heir to the Krat Society Group, I'm also from your class, a mix class by the way. Please to meet you." Labrador introduced himself while smiling down sweetly to Teito.

Teito began to shiver at the sweetness of Labrador, his appearance may be angelic but there is another aura that gave his somewhat innocently demonic trait away.

Labrador chuckled while looking anywhere else but at Teito. Teito look at Labrador and tilt his head sideways, curious at what had made this stranger laugh.

"Why?" Teito ask Labrador with great confusion lace at his tone of voice, Labrador look at him and shakes his head realizing that he had let his laughter get out of him.

"Cute." Labrador uttered ever so softly.

"Wha-what?" Teito said out of utter confusion.

"You… you're so cute at your girl uniform, Teito-kun or should I say Teito-chan…" Labrador smiled at Teito, his smile stretching even more noticing the blush adorned Teito's pretty face.

"eh? Eh….. EH! No! No! I am not!" Teito shook his head while blushing profusely, all of his blood is probably o his head now and will going to blow for too much blood on his head.

"Ahaha, anyway Teito-kun, aren't you looking for your room? If you are then come with me, I'm going to our homeroom anyway. We would just get out of this small garden of mine." Labrador said while slowly heading to an exit of the _small garden_.

Teito didn't budge. In fact he became rooted to his spot nearly frozen and twitching…

'This is a small garden? This forest where a lion had run after me because it thought that I am his mate is a _**small garden**_? This small garden that looks like a jungle that consist pandas and bears who had trap him in their habitat with a misunderstanding that I am one of them? This forest was just define as small garden… I … I … I got lost in a _**small garden**_? You might be kidding me!' Teito thought t his self twitching in his GREAT humiliation.

"Teito-kun? Aren't you coming?" Labrador ask but realizing that Teito is not going to respond any minute now he gave himself the pleasure of dragging Teito to their homeroom which is kilometers away, he drag Teito literally by Teito's feet making Teito's long legs expose to whoever people watching them.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"I… I … got to my classroom… at last…" Teito said, astounded, not even realizing that he had been drag here. He was just so happy… so happy to finally get to his destination. Teito, teary-eyed, fell down on his knees, with shaking body, he laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh some more.

"Tei-Teito-kun?"

"I'm finally here!"

"Teito?"

"At last! After a long search!"

"Teito…"

"I had survive the jungle finally!"

"TEITO!" a loud voice broke Teito out of his trance, remembering who it belong to, Teito began to curse.

"Who are you to call me by my given name?" Teito said to Frau, glaring at him with wrath.

"Can't I call you that? After all you're my cutie Teito…" Frau said slyly.

"Ha-ha, very funny idiot. Don't call me Teito on your own! You don't even know my real name! I just meet you!"

"Didn't you just say that your name is Teito?"

"But are you sure my name is really Teito?"

"You just said that it is your given name!"

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"You sure?"

"… Sweetie, what is your name?"

"My name is Alexandrine Benhard Diederich Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs" Teito proudly said, everyone, I mean everyone look at Teito as if he had grown nineteen heads in his small body.

"Right… and I am Diethelm Ewald Adalfrid Doghenei" Frau said to Teito and everybody look at Frau too.

"I thought Frau's name is Lourdes Marie?" Labrador whispered to Castor,

"I thought so too." Castor whispered back

"Hey! I could hear that ya know?" Frau said angrily ready to scold his friends but when he heard a melodious laughter coming from his beloved, he stopped and stared at Teito amazed at his innocent and pure laughter. He realize then and there,

"He's really…my angel~~~" Frau said out loud while looking at Teito practically drooling. Teito noticing the dirty and perverted look of Frau twitch and gave a _loving _punch on Frau's face, Frau being Frau thought it was Teito's way of showing him affection and thank Teito for it.

Their classroom was in havoc until the teacher came in.

"I'm sorry class for being late! You see there was this old man who was in need of direction and I helped him! And then there was this pregnant woman who needed to get to the hospital and then.." the teacher was cut off by the students' groan of sarcastic reply.

"What? I am telling the truth!" the teacher protested like a child to the student, this go on until she notices three new faces.

"Oh, so you three must be the new student here! I'm sorry for my behavior, I lost my cool"

"You can never lost something you never had in the first place~~"Frau whispered loud enough that the whole class heard it, the class began to snicker agreeing with Frau. The teacher, with dark aura, approach Frau and gave him a smack in the head, she gritted her teeth and said to the ever grinning Frau, "If you don't stop this little brother I'm going to have to repeat what had happen several years ago…"

Frau turned to stone, bit by bit, it also turned to dust and the wind expertly blew it away. While this is happening to Frau, his supposedly discovered sister turned her back at Frau and smiled at the newcomer sweetly, too sweetly for everyone's sake.

"I'm your teacher Zairu, nice to meet you. You can call me Zairu-sensei. Please introduce yourselves." She said while still smiling down at the newbie.

"Okay… ummm… I'm Teito Klein" Teito siad with a straight face. Hakuren look at Teito and just sigh and introduce his own self, "I'm Hakuren Oak. Please to meet you… I'm sorry for my friend behavior." And then, Mikage is next. Teito and Hakuren began to thump in agony as they worry for their friend's remaining dignity, if he ever had one.

"I'm Mikage Toshiyuki! My father's name is Mikage, my mother's name is Mikage, my sister's name is Mikage and my per name is Mikage! Mikage is such a beautiful name isn't it?" Mikage said while smiling, all of the people around the class sweat dropped at the name Mikage. They never heard such thing as everyone in the family is named after one person, they never think it would happen but somehow, someway he proved them all wrong.

"Ah, What a wonderful name that was Mikage! Ooh, I never heard such thing but it's quite amazing!"now the class look at their self-proclaimed sane teacher as if she was insane, apparently she is.

"Now, eenie menie minie moo! With this finger I point to who? Manager, manager that is you!" Zairu said and pointed to a young girl with braded grayish white hair and soft pink eyes, she look at the front noticing the stares of her classmate, she sighed and realize that she's the new guinea pig of a manager.

"Hi, I'm Yukihana Mitsugane, Do what I say and you'll still come out alive from my clutches."

The three never believe that looks can deceive people but meeting her, they want to believe it now.

"Okay, now that I had appointed you your manager, self study everyone!"

And Zairu left the room without further ado.

"Frau-san, knowing that one of my servant is your lover please sign this paper I had ask my lawyer to make to assure that I will be save after you know that your lover is suffering" Yukihana said to Frau while Frau look at her with his usual grin, he signed the paper without even looking at it.

"Thank you, now you have enter an official contract with me that if ever you became the CEO of your company, I'll assigned as your personal assistant. Your income will be divided at that time until this contract expired. Now, you three please come with me and I'll give you information on another band you'll have to destroy aside from Frau's band. Please follow me."Yukihana said without a single emotion.

Their supposedly manager lead them to a big stadium and began introducing a band called the Black Hawks.

"Ummm… Miss. Yuki…" Hakuren said a little out of his zone of coolness.

"Call me Manager Yuki." Interrupted by Yuki, who grimaced being called Miss.

"Oh, yeah, Manager Yuki, before you explain this Black Hawks… Can you explain Mister. Frau's band to us first?" Hakuren asked ever so calmly like he was just saying that the weather is good even though they all know that Yukihana had just twitch hearing Frau's name.

"Okay… but after this Hakuren… I want you to jump off a cliff for me. Frau's band is called 07 Ghost which represent the academy. They were wildly known through-out the country and probably the whole world. 07 Ghost is consist of three band member, this are Frau Vessalius, Castor Xing-lu Hausen, and Labrador Ilyusha Krat. They are blood related to the owner of this academy. Frau is the son of the Principal of this school and also the grandson of the owner of this academy. He's the chosen heir of their company, the Vessalius Empire Society, which have the control over the system of the world. They also has so many uncountable branches of their organization, the Vessalius is the number one riches family in the society, plus they also had a branch of their company that assassinate people who dare threaten them. The Vessalius is not one to mess with even though they have really weird personality. Next is Castor, he is the second heir of their company. Which everybody is expecting to him as the leader of their clan. Hausen Clan is the third of the powerful clan is our society. They are the friends of the Vessalius. Hausen House is a company known worldwide for their toys and swords making. They are the assassins that I've told you that is hired by the Vessalius. Castor is a straight A+ student which play the drum while Frau play the guitar and is the lead singer, Castor also composed classical music. He is one of Frau's childhood friend who like to torture Frau, that's the most likeable part about him. And then Labrador, he is the sweetest and cutest person I had ever known. He is the heir of the Krat Society Group. Their family is known for their manipulative cuteness, and also they are famously known all around for their beautiful land of flowers which they sell around the world. They are the fourth clan in the slot of powerful family in the society. Labrador is quite the classical player among the three, he played most of the classical instrument but in their band, he played the keyboard and sometimes the bass. He is sometimes absent due to his health but he is also an straight A+ student. The 07 Ghost is a band made for promotion in the branch of music for Vessalius but Frau made it seem like it was made for fun and that's why Castor and Labrador agree of joining the band even though they had known the real reason behind the creation of 07 Ghost…" Yukihana look up at them while the three sweat-dropped.

"Ahe..he..he… You awfully knew them well but I had only ask about the band not the members' history. Bu… oh well" Hakuren said and Teito only look at them not really caring what they are up to.

"Anyway, like I said I want you to see the Black Hawks…" Yukihana said looking coldly down to the stage which is twenty meters away from them.

And at the start of a lonely song, the newbie look down too, clearly seeing six people playing, and the one who had caught their eyes look at them too with cold violet eyes only directed to their manager, Yukihana Mitsugane, the one with equally cold pink eyes too.

"Ayanami…"

Hakuren and Mikage look at their manager as she utter the white haired man's name.

"Who are they?"Teito asked

"They are the Black Hawks, the band competing with the 07 Ghost. The white haired man is Ayanami Beilifeld. He's the heir of their organization, the Beilifeld Castle, it is a company for military purposes, this company produces many forms of combat weapons such as swords, guns, bomb and etc. Ayanami is the chairman and future owner of this company when his father, Verloren-sama, retires from his position. Ayanami played the guitar and also the lead singer of the Black Hawks. The one with glasses is the best friend of that guy. He is Hyuuga Voltaire, the owner of the Voltaire Organization, age doesn't matter in their family as long as you have potential you can rule over the company by yourself. He played the drum but he secretly played a mellow classical instrument, the flute. The one with pink hair is Kuroyuri Cesaire. Gaki's gender is unknown but I preferred to call her Gaki. She is the vice-president of their company, the Cesaire Industry Line, their company produces line of clothing that everyone adored. She played the bass in their group, Gaki is by far the only girl –as everyone say—that had entered the Black Hawks, they say that she's their princess. Konatsu Warren, the blond one, played the keyboard. He is the head chairman of their company, the Warren Organization. This company releases many brand of goods and foods, they also has a branch that releases weaponry which rivaled the Beilifeld's own weapons. Konatsu is the most sane one in their group even though he has some eccentric personality. Next is Haruse Adalheidis, he played the bass too. He is the president of his company. Their company is the Adalheidis Food Line, which has many branches of internationally known restaurant. He and Gaki is very close, often thought by people as couple, he likes to bake but he's more into music right now. And lastly is Katsuragi Azzura. He's the manager of this band and he has a lot of connections to higher ups. He is the owner of the Azzura Industry, which is a Music Company, this company is known for producing stars. He is a tough cookie to beat, I better be careful of him, I do not want dirt at my job now."

"Well, Well, Well. I didn't expect you to be here Lady Yukihana Mitsugane or should I say Lady Yukihana Susane Wilhelmine .How nice of you to join us in this little party of ours…" Katsuragi grinned at her with malice as Yukihana descended slowly from the long stair of the stadium looking down coldly at the members of the Black Hawks.

"Well, I do not want to be late at my own tea party do I?"Yukihana replied sarcastically and glared at the Black Hawks.

"Please excuse me for intruding but I am here to place a declaration of war between Black Hawks and Angel's Eyes."

As Yukihana declared this, all hell froze.

TBC

**Omg! Sorry for the late update! I have this planned out already but I can't seem to upload because of my toothache! I'm really sorry! Omg again! I didn't expect frau having a sister! That just totally came out of the blue for you and for me, readers! The last name of the other characters came from my lazy Google search!X3 don't worry everyone! I'm gonna update as soon as I can *if I feel like it –whistle- * so review please so I can have my inspiration!**

**Ok, I'm gonna ask again… like it? Hate it? Love it? Dislike it?**

**Please tell me in your lovely review!**


	5. Starting Of Her Revenge

**GUYZZZZZZZ! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPADTE! YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN ALREADY THAT THE BICOL REGION OF THE PHILIPPINES HAD BEEN PRANCED BY A TYPHOON! ANYWAY… THE FIRST DOCUMENT I HAD STORED IN THE COMPUTER HAD BEEN LOST SO I MUST REWRITE THIS.. AAWWW.. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME!I MA TRYING MY BEST…**

**THANKS TO THE TWO THAT REVIEW IN THE FOURTH CHAPPTER! GOD BLESS YOU!**

**Haunani**

**XXmegachompXx**

**Tsuki94**

**HAYZZZZZZZZZ…. SO SORRY EVERYONE! I HAD BEEN NEGLECTING THIS STORY FOR SOME… AH… BUSINESS… LIKE… AH… YOU KNOW… LIKE ANIME OBSESSION… **

***FEELING THE STARE* AHAHHAHA… TEHEE?... SO SORRY..**

**ALRIGHT! AGE! I HAD FORGOTTEN THE CASTS' AGE!**

**KUROYURI: 15**

**MIKHAIL, TEITO, HAKUREN, MIKAGE, YUKIHANA, HARUSE AND KONATSU: 16**

**FRAU, CASTOR, LABRADOR, AYANAMI AND HYUUGA: 17**

**ZEHEL, PROFE, FEST AND EVE: 18**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE!**

'' **thoughts**

"" **speaking**

**TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY**

**PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXOC HYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE,SCHOOL LIFE…**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Starting Of Her Revenge**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ayanami began to chuckle hearing the weird girl declaration. Yukihana look at Ayanami coldly and glared at him. She then smirked in her ever sly way,

"Eh, Mister Ayanami is scared to lose to a girl, ha? Figures. You're just a coward with a pretty face. You can't even tell a girl what he really feels… mmmm… Probably because he has a bloodline of killers? Ne, everyone… did you know that at the age of ten he had killed someone? Probably you didn't because his family had paid the press to shut up… mmmm… Mister Ayanami? Would you like me to tell your killing spree?" Yukihana then looked at the said guy and tilt her head in a manner of mocking him further more. Everyone did not move an inch, everyone did not hesitate to keep their breaths to themselves as they feel the atmosphere in the room getting cold and not at ease at all. Ayanami glared at the sadistically grinning woman in the middle staircase of the stadium, with a similarly sadistic smirk, he uttered to her face that had twisted her expression to anger,

"Ha, didn't I remember that you are the cause of _his _death? Or am I mistaken?"

Yukihana huffed at his short reply and mocked him further more when she said to Ayanami,

"But if you look closely at the situation, you had tried to kill me, mmm, and _he _got angry at you because you got jealous that_ he _loved me more than _he _loved you. Now, who would believe you more?"

Yukihana then proceeded to turn her back at the group of people who's looking at her, she walks slowly to the door at the top staircase. She then stop and tilt her head to them and whispered loud enough for them to hear clearly,

"And if you just let us two be in our own little world… He might still be alive…"

.

.

.

.

She then turn fully facing her and shouted with a manic grin and stuck her tongue out at Ayanami,

"You foolish old white haired gorilla! Bleh! I hope you drown in jingling silver keys!" and then she just run away followed by her servant.

The remaining people in the stadium look at Ayanami and simultaneously ask,

"She just got out of asylum, right?"

"Probably she just escaped it." Replied by the great Ayanami

"Ayanami-sama… Please don't cry. She's only making your head chaotic so that she can win the war. Because I know that Ayanami-sama isn't a killer. Ayanami-sama is really kind and brave. He wouldn't kill someone! Ne, Harusen?"A pink haired girl said looking up at Ayanami and turning to Harusen to smile at him. Harusen smiled back and nodded his head.

Ayanami patted her head and bend down to her eye level, he then caress that pink haired girl's hair and whispered lowly,

"I'm not kind nor I am brave. I am not the person you know Kuroyuri… Furthermore, I am… as what she said, a killer…"

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Huh? A war? Whatever do you mean by that, Mister Vessalius?" Ask by an _innocent and angelic_ girl with grayish-white hair, her pink eyes sparkling with _naivety and purity of a carefree child had_. She, who had been only walking in the quiet garden of the academy, had been teen-nap by this twitching and scary man.

"Do not pretend, Mitsugane! I know that you had declared a war between my little Teito's band and Ayanami's. What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to commit suicide? With my little Teito nonetheless! Mitsugane, tell me the truth… Are you…-"Frau was cut off by the said girl he was trying to kill a minute ago.

"This is none of your business, Frau. You should just shut up before I kill you. _He_ is not my reason in challenging him…"

"Of course not…" Frau replied sarcastically earning a cold glare from the girl.

"Ayanami should just go to hell. He annoys me and I don't like annoying people."

"Is that all you reason? Ne, didn't you remember your oath to yourself? Mmm, the oath of marrying that annoying guy…"

"I don't remember, would you kindly tell me?"

"Well, a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, very long ago in not so far, far, far, far, far away land…" Frau started and Yukihana twitched.

"The end." Frau ended, not even going to the detail but only saying the beginning. Yukihana look up at the sky, turn her back at Frau and slowly walk away asking herself why did she just wasted her time with an idiot who had teen-nap her in the first place. The lesson in her experience is too never ever talked to an idiot even if he had a reason to talk to her.

"Hey… Where are you going? Hey! Yukihana!"Frau shouted at her, Yukihana turn her face to Frau and ask,

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Asylum"

"Why?"

"I think escaping the asylum is not a very good idea when there are another patient who can infect people more with their stupidity and insanity…"

"Who the hell is that moron who can infect others with their stupidity and insanity? I would give him a piece of my mind so that he'll not infect my Teito!"

Yukihana sighed at his stupidity and punched the nearest thing in her reach which is the tree. Poor, poor tree, it doesn't have any sins in this world but to make the place greener but alas, the time had come to join other trees in heavens.

"Farewell my beloved Earth!" and then tree tumbled down to the ground at the force of the girl.

"Look in the mirror you might see who it is…"

"But… the only thing that I'd see is a God! A Greek God with sinful beauty!"

Yukihana ignored the dramatic Frau who was still praising his _sinful _beauty and just walk away.

"Idiot in love is a very frightful thing to have in once life. Better keep away from him or else."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"War, eh?. Better prepare yourself, Ayanami-kun… I would take my revenge with the silly commoners around I'll have an asset in my plan." Yukihana bit her lips to refrain herself from laughing but failed and just burst out laughing in the open field of the academy.

"" And all the time long she laughed away.

"Teito… Are you sure that we are in the safe hands of that girl?"

"Yes Hakuren. I've done some research about that crazy girl. Apparently she's the heiress to a worldwide known company of music instrument, designer clothes and restaurant. She's also well-trained in means of music…"

"I know that but… two crazy people around might infect us Teito!"

"What do you mean Hakuren?"

"Just look at the laughing idiots!"

Teito and Hakuren look at the center of the field and noted that two idiots are laughing their minds out like an escaped patient of an asylum would.

""

Side by side, Mikage and Yukihana laughed with one hand on their hips and one pointing to the sky.

"They… make a… good pair… to sacrifice to the Gods…" Teito said, comically sweat-dropping while looking at them, Hakuren look up at the sky,

"Somehow Teito… You are very right. Wanna try throwing them in the volcano? Surely, two idiots are enough the Gods…"

"Let's just hope they won't notice they are being sacrifice… those idiots…"

"Agreed"

Yukihana turned to them and pointed at the two of them,

"Hey! You two! Laugh with me! Let's celebrate the glorious day that I'll have win I win in advance!"

The two sweat-drop and slowly back away from the maniacally grinning lady and run as fast as they can. Yukihana and Mikage run after them and the game of tag had began.

"Slow down you two!"

"No!"

"But that's an order!"

"Then…No!"

"Argh!"

"Catch us if you can, Manager Yuki! But I assure you we are trained to evade craze people!"

"I am not crazy! I am not a craze person! Just celebrate with me!"

"Again we said no!"

"Hmmph!"

The group of four run around the school for once in their lives having the time of their lives.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Hey, Frau… Nice try getting her to spill out some information for your own amusement but she's just too stubborn for her own good…" Castor said moving to Frau's right side looking down at the four running around like insane people at the top terrace of the academy.

"She's just naïve Castor. Someday she'll realize that she don't have to take revenge, someday she'll understand and with those three around she'll definitely have fun…"Labrador said beside Frau's left also looking down at the four. Frau chuckled and turned his back at the terrace and leaned on it, he throw a side-ways glance at a particular chocolate haired teen and sighed,

"Surely, she'll have fun but she better remember that I am serious of having Teito to myself…"

'_Teito Klein… You're going to be mine!'_

TBC

OKAY… SO SORRY FOR MY REALLY LATE UPDATE! BUT YOU CANNOT BLAME AT THE WONDERFUL WNDERS OF ANIMES! YOU KNOW I AM WATCHING OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB ALL OVER AGAIN! GOSH! HOW I MISS THAT ANIME! KYAA! AND THE BROTHERLY LOVE OF KAORU AND HIKARU! GOSH! I AM SUCH A YAOI FAN! ANYWAY, REALLY SORRY AGAIN. I GOT A LITTLE BIT SIDE TRACKED AND HAD A WRITTER'S BLOCK! TAHAHAHAHAHA! READ AND REVIEW! THAT'S MY INSPIRATION GUYS! =3 NYA! PRESS THAT BUTTON! PRESS THAT BUTTON! PRESS IT! PRESS IT! TAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!


	6. TTC,TSP AND T'sD!

Hey guys! I know I've been absent for quite a long time… well I have a reasonable excuse for that. My dear o'l gramps had his time cut and is now travelling to heaven… Sad but I wish he's okay where ever he is. L *sigh* anyway here is another chapter of my story! Hope you like it!

Haunani-hey! Thanks for reviewing! You're such a devoted reviewer!

Tsuki94- ehehehehe, you have to wait 'til you know who this is. ^_~

Narikokurayami- glad you think this is funny! Thanks for your review!

xXmegachompXx- hahaha, I had been busy to update soon but here it is! And I had taken up your advice!

o0Emi0o- heya fella! You're my first flamer and I hate to point something to people but if you think I'm stupid then why oh why I know how to even use the computer and replying to someone who is just wanting some attention because it's mother is not giving one? Hmmm.. mess with me and insult my story for all I care but if you involve my mother then fuck your bitchy mother too for the whole world to see… and BTW please if you want to cuss someone, check your spelling so that you want to look like you're the superior one here… bravo to you!

ALRIGHT! AGE! I HAD FORGOTTEN THE CASTS' AGE!

KUROYURI: 15

MIKHAIL, TEITO, HAKUREN, MIKAGE, YUKIHANA, HARUSE AND KONATSU: 16

FRAU, CASTOR, LABRADOR, AYANAMI AND HYUUGA: 17

ZEHEL, PROFE, FEST AND EVE: 18

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE!

'' thoughts

"" speaking

TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY

PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXOC HYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE

GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE,SCHOOL LIFE…

CHAPTER SIX: The Training Camp, the Stupid Revenge, And Teito's Dilemma!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Hey Tei-chan, where are you goin'? Hey? Hey! Answer me!" Frau Vessalius whined to his suppose to be fiancée. Yes folks, fiancée which can be define as future wife/husband or partner for the rest of his rich and awesome years! Well, how did it happen?

"To places where idiots like you are not allowed." Teito deadpanned to the crying idiot.

You might ask if they are truly that kind of relationship where they are being lovey-dovey and icky sicky ewwy dewy relationship kind of thing, well, thank God no. Because if they did… Let just say Teito will be waiting in my closet with a sword in hand ready to kill me.

"But… We're fiancée!" Frau said to Teito to which is responded by a punch and a kick.

"It's an accident. Get it through your head and leave me alone!"Teito shouted at the man who's clinging at his left leg.

So that cleared things up a bit. They are fiancée because of an accident. Apparently, the Vessalius has a tradition. A tradition which occurred in a hectic and stupid training camp so many moons ago. And it all started seven days a ago…

Seven Days Ago~~

"AHHHHHHH! S-stop it! Manager Yuki! Stop!" a shout of pain echoed throughout the abandoned forest of the Musical Academy followed by a resounding laughter of an evil, evil witch.

"What did you say author?"

*ahem* I mean followed by a resounding laughter of a very beautiful girl who's heart is made of pure warmth and kindness.

"That's more like it."

Anyway, the point of the shout was never known until the manager had stop whipping the poor blond soul chained at the tree. Crying his eyes out at his Teito (Teito: I was never his. Frau: yes you are. You never notices…) he began to complain and ask why to God if his beauty is his sin then please do forgive him. Everybody sweat-dropped at Frau's ever_sinful beauty_.

"Shut it moron or else. Why are you here? I thought I told you not to follow us!" Yukihana huffed at the wailing and glaring moron who is clinging at Teito.

"You can never separate us! Love can prevail all things including the evil witch such as yourself!" Frau replied to Yukihana who's now trying to separate Frau from the twitching Teito who's ready to kill the moron any minute now.

"I am not trying to separate you two ~even if I did I know you'll get him back eventually~ we are trying to practice here for the upcoming concert! You know 'The Battle of the Band', the one you had submitted to become a tradition at the academy since we junior years. God, Frau, please leave us alone if you don't want to be skinned alive by both I and Teito."Yukihana rubbed her temple giving up from prying Frau's being from Teito. She sighed and looked at Castor,

"Frau's stock of you-know-what book are under the tree I just chained him a little earlier."

Emitting a dark and evil aura, the poor tree turned into ashes in a blink of an eye and then everything fall apart… for Frau and just him, who the hell hide something when everyone can see you hiding it? The moron…

"Anyway, Teito, you mentioned earlier before the moron jumped down from a helicopter fifty feet off the ground and tackled you, you said that you had composed millions of songs already since you were a little child who look like a girl" Yukihana said to Teito with outmost_pure intention_.

"I didn't tell you anything! And I am not a child who looked like a girl! Who told you that?"

"*whistle* whistle*" a blond guy with a scar on his face look anywhere else but at the feminine guy. "I am not a feminine guy! You stupid Narrator!" ~Yeah, yeah and I own this anime~

"Ugh! You! Mikage, how could you!"

"Yeah Mikage! How could you?"

"She asked me really nicely so how can I refuse?"

"What did she give you?" another blond guy with long hair he could have also passed as feminine. "That I am proud of"

~Egoist bastard~ "What did you say Ms. Narrator?" ~oh noting, nothing~ "Right..."

"Hey! You two are being side tracked! Remember my dilemma here?"

"What are you talking about shortie?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What is he talking, Castor?"

"Don't know, Labrador"

(point arrow to everyone except Teito saying ~people with short attention span, please do not copy them~)

In all corner of the most corner of woe lay before the great and mighty Teito Klein. Teito Klein will be missed.

The end….

"What the hell? You're going to close the story just like that?" Frau said after recovering from all his misfortune, fortunately he recovered with Labrador's special medicine made just for him. (*insert evil laughter*) Anyway, back to the main point.

~Yes, Yes I do~

"Why?"Frau said with outmost and utterly irritated voice that can make the most easily irritated person run down for its money, if you get the drift *wink~ wink*

~Because Teito is still in Woe Land and who would continue the story? Don't tell me it's you because I'll definitely put this story to an end!~

"But I am one of the main protagonists here."

~Was one of the main protagonists here in the story. You see I have plans for you, big plans like you being a cleaner in the story. ~

"Wha-wha-?"Frau gasped and journey back to where he belong, at the side of Teito in Woe Land. They will be missed.

The end…

Just joking! Anyway, because this characters has short attention span, Teito's dilemma has been forgotten and I was found at my hiding place by Teito and Frau and I am being chased right now. Apparently, I am the great Manager Yuki because I dispatched the former narrator! Take that for making me irritated! Muhahahhaha! Ahem, back to the main story because we I also got the disease of the short attention span thingy.

"Frau, please stay there and don't disturb us while we are practicing. Make even the slightest movement or noise and you'll die, got that?" Yukihana said to the unconscious Frau chained once again to the tree next to the tree that just got burned. Trees nowadays got killed here in this story, what a shame. And no, I am not being sarcastic… (*whistle* *whistle*)

"There's no need to reprimand him. He's dead after all." Castor said to the glaring Manager. "You killed him after all."

"Oh, don't be silly Castor. He's still alive, unfortunately." Yukihana replied at Castor turning to him to face him with a smile.

"You're awfully disappointed of him being still alive. I would know I feel the same."Castor said also smiling at the Manager. Mikage and Hakuren made a few steps backwards, away from the sadistic duo and by few steps backwards I had meant kilometers away.

"Manager Yuki! When will we start the practice? I mean it will be noon soon and we only have a week to practice."Hakuren shouted from behind Yukihana which is far from behind for he is currently on top of the hill with Mikage and Teito. Behind them was Labrador sleeping atop the bed of flowers.

Yukihana smirked and shouted back,

"You see that three boulder besides you, that's the task at hand you three will have for the rest of the week. And seeing that they are covered in thorns you have to move it quickly before the ivies bite you."

"WHAT?" shouts of surprised escaped the lips of the three, the three which is Hakuren, Mikage, and Frau and you'd thought it is Teito, well you're wrong!

"Don't torture my little Teito! He's precious!" Frau shouted to Yukihana as if she was crazy, as if she just loses her mind, as if she's Yukihana. Yukihana turned to Frau and smile ever so sweetly and patted his head,

"Don't worry your butt out Frau-nii-san, Teito-chan is fine. Look at him right now! He's halfway in finishing the task. The one you should be worried about is your life because you're going to die. Mmm, Frau-nii-san, I like your head to be displayed in our house, I'll use it to be my target practice at dart."

Frau shivered at the words but brushed it off as he saw Teito walking towards them and effortlessly pushing the boulder to their place. He looked where the ivies are supposed to be and saw them blushing and whispering to one another. Frau twitched and sighed thinking 'Even the plants fall for his charms. Ugh, so many competitors for Teito's affection. Just ugh."

Everybody look at Teito as he finishes his work and they just look and look and look and look and loo- ,

"What the hell? Stop looking at me! It's mean…" Teito pouted cutely and viola! A bleeding Frau is the result!

"Teito… We didn't know you do that! With your little body and feminine structure, we are greatly amazed!" Castor said to Teito who twitched at being called little and feminine again.

"What? My mother did it all the time so why can't I?" Teito said.

Everybody look at Teito again and simultaneously asked,

"What exactly is your mother's work and structure? Or is she even a girl?"

"Of course she is. She's my mother and I would know. She's very muscular and smart and strong and she's the only one who raised me! She gets plenty of money every time she lifts heavy things! Unfortunately I didn't get to see her since I was six." Teito explained to the gaping crowd.

"Was she a human?" the crowd asked,

"Of course not! She's a bear, duh!"

Silence followed the words of Teito. Everyone but Frau took a step back away from Teito and Teito blinked at them.

"My precious Teito was raised by a bear? Wow that's rather amazing! Someday I'm going to meet this bear and ask permission to marry my Teito! Ohohoho!" Frau said smiling at Teito with eyes shining with amazement. Teito blinked at him and smile.

"You're the first one to say that. Frau, thank you for saying that it was amazing to be raised by a bear. Here, let me help you!" Teito said, completely ignoring the last part Frau had uttered.

"No! Teito-kun! Don't!" Castor said to Teito but alas, I was too late. Teito had helped Frau out of his misery and Frau was also astounded at what Teito did.

"Teito… I didn't know!" Frau said smiling while reaching for Teito for a hug.

"Didn't know what Frau?"Teito said blinking back at Frau.

"I didn't know you love me too! Ohohoho! I'll prepare the marriage immediately!" Frau exclaimed and twirl and danced back to the academy which nine kilometers away from them.

"Castor… Please do explain." Teito said to the sighing man.

"By helping a heir to the Vessalius from their misery and the heir accaepted, you'll get engaged to the man or woman a person had just helped. It's a tradition. A stupid tradition that is." Castor replied going back to the academy too.

Teito froze and silently cursed the world for his dilemma. And then he blow up,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And that's the end of flashback…

"Hey wait! What about us?" Mikage and Hauren shouted.

Oh, yeah, I had forgotten about you two. Well, Hakuren and Mikage finished the tasked in six days and got home to the academy half dead and half alive as if they were beaten so hard, punched the crap out of them and had left them to die in the training camp palace.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT~~**

"See? The flashback shows it all and it is all a misunderstanding because I didn't know about your stupid tradition!" Teito exclaimed flailing his arm to get Frau off him.

"The flashbacks always lies!" Frau shouted and happily cling to Teito and drag him away.

**IN SOME OTHER PALCE NAMELY THE GUYS ROYAL SHOWER ROOM~~**

"What the hell! Who did this to us?"Hyuuga shouted from the very top of his lungs. Staring at the wide and large mirror of the shower room are four guys who just had their hair colored with the hue of rainbows.

Ayanami glared at his reflection and walk towards his locker saying,

"The mirrors often lie"

Haruse, Konatsu and Hyuuga sweat-dropped at their leader's denial and sighed.

"When this wear off, I'll hunt down the one who's responsible at this."

**IN SOME OTHER PLACE MAINLY THE GIRL'S SHOWER ROOM~~**

"Achoo!" a gray haired girl sneezed.

"Are you okay, Yukihana-sempai?" Kuroyuri asked looking at the sneezing sempai.

"Yeah, I guess someone is talking about me. What do I expect? I'm beautiful!" Yukihana said and the kohai sweat-dropped.

"o-okay then. I bid my farewell then, Sempai!" and then she walk out of the room leaving a still sneezing girl who's unaware about the plan of revenge of Hyuuga.

**In some other place namely the training camp~~**

"Where am I?" a lavender haired guy asked to no one in particular. From his deep sleep atop the bed of flowers he went back to the academy with outmost cute pout upon his lips and said,

"What did I miss?"

**TBC…**

**So? Like it? Hate it? Review! Review! I'm waiting guys!**


	7. Truth, Truth and Some Fluffy Confessions

So I had rewritten this fic because I think the development of Frau and Teito need a little more time so here it is. I said that this will be the last but my plans got cancelled because of my cousins going over to my town and dragging me everywhere here in my town so I still got some access in my Fanfiction so I decided to rewrite this! But it only got some moment added but nevertheless this is considered rewritten! =3 Nya! Nya! Anyway,

Tsuki94- I got away unscathed and still alive from Teito he almost, almost skin me alive and please just call Dale or Swit or Mi-chan! It's really just fine for me. I hate honorifics attach to my name except –chan or –hime(XD I'm just joking about the –hime thing! Ahhahaha)

Haunani- It's really is fine. Thank you for your condolence. The rainbow color is just a whim but it adds up to the humor! Thanks for thinking that is funny and I just love teasing and torturing Teito!Lol!

ALRIGHT! AGE! I HAD FORGOTTEN THE CASTS' AGE!

KUROYURI: 15

MIKHAIL, TEITO, HAKUREN, MIKAGE, YUKIHANA, HARUSE AND KONATSU: 16

FRAU, CASTOR, LABRADOR, AYANAMI AND HYUUGA: 17

ZEHEL, PROFE, FEST AND EVE: 18

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE!

'' thoughts

"" speaking

TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY

PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXOC HYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE

GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE…

WARNING: this chapter will not contain any upholding humor and instead will have some twins' moments and some fluttering FrauXTeito moment! And I will be apologizing in advance for something…. Please read!

CHAPTER SEVEN: Truth, Truth and Some Fluffy Confessions

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"_You can't just waltz in my life again just to tell me that I know you and you know me and we once loved each other. Clearly, life don't swing that way"_

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"_Zehel, I had enough of this stupid engagement! You would always tell me that you love me and the next thing I knew is that you are flirting with girls!" A lone figure of a petite feminine guy said to the guy he was talking to who is giving him a cold shoulder._

"_Mikhail, you said that you had enough of me always clinging to you. What do you really want?" Zehel shouted at the trembling guy._

"_I told you that but I had never said that I hated you being near me! I told you that I need some time and space for now to go through my problem! My twin is sick! He's in the hospital right now getting better and all you do is brush that aside because all you think these days is about yourself!" Mikhail shouted in anger._

"_So what! Your twin can recover from a simple cold! Mikhail, I need you. You know that! I love you and you also know that but all you think about is your twin! What about me? Mikhail! What about us?" Zehel shouted at the hurting Mikhail, Mikhail shook his head and mumbled lowly, quietly, painfully,_

"_It is not just a simple cold! It's more than just that! Zehel, you ruined the 'us' we used to have! You ruined it when you choose __her__ over me! You just thrown it away as if the four years of that 'us' is just a piece of dirt! Am I nothing to you? Am I? Zehel… I thought you were different but you are just like one of them! You said you won't hurt me! You said that! What about that promise, huh? What that? Is that dirt too? Because it is not to me! I hold on to that promise that is why I never left you like I had wanted to do since that time you had paraded around and fuck another girl and choose her over me! That was a year ago, isn't it? But I still had faith on you that you'll stop seeing her! But you didn't and just keep on doing it all over again! You ruined 'us' Zehel…"_

_Zehel look at the crying boy in front of him and punched the wall besides him making the boy flinched in pain and fear. The wall cracked a bit and the empty classroom they were in echo the sob Mikhail heaved. Outside the classroom are two lone figures of their friends, while one is trying to break the locks concern for his dear friend, the other is shaking his head knowing that this will end up badly._

"_Then I guess we are over then." Zehel coldly said to the boy who looked up in surprise and hurt. With one last sob, Mikhail turned his back opened the lock door and dash away to who knows where without looking back and just disappear the very next day._

"_What have I done?"_

**~XoxoxoxX~**

"Brother…" a soft and gentle voice whispered upon the ears of our sleeping heroine I mean hero. The said hero turns his back at the gentle voice calling at him and mumbled some incoherent words. The owner of the gentle voice smiled amusedly with a hint of evil in it and again called at the said brother.

"Brother… wakey wakey…."

"Five more minutes…. Mom"

"Brother Teito…."

"I said five more minutes!"

"Teito-chan if you don't wake up now I have to give you morning kiss on the lips like I did when we were younger!" Crawling on top of the said boy and gently tilting Teito's chin ready to kiss him when the sleeping boy found his self not so sleepy anymore.

"Mikhail! What the hell?" Shouting like there is no tomorrow he pushed the said person off him and began panicking for the possibility of him being kiss again by his own sibling! He almost kissed him on the lips! ON THE LIPS! That's just wrong and creepy.

"It's your own fault Tei-chan. I just got back home from my long absence and I want to be the one you see first thing in the morning but you're too sleepy and just look so cute and you were just so tempting you almost make me kissed you… again." Mikhail said with a laugh and immediately clung to his brother.

"And be nice to me Tei-chan, you know that I missed you so much! Anyway I came to here in your room to tell you breakfast is ready, you don't want to be late at the Central Barsburg High School, right?" Mikhail giggled to the struggling Teito.

"About that Mikhail – "

"Call me Sister, Teito!"

"—I no longer attend that school… I attend a prestigious academy at the heart of Tokyo. I only came home because my classmate a.k.a. my manager told me so I can invite my family at the big event and because you called that you are coming home I had decided to invite you… Please stop staring sister… it kind of giving me the chills" Teito said to the now glaring sibling of his that once again stunned him in awe at how fast his mood changes.

"What academy is it exactly?" With gritted teeth Mikhail asked Teito who shivered by the heated and at the same time cold tone his sibling has.

"We—well it's the 07 Ghost Musical Academy… why? Do you know that place?" Teito uttered with uneasiness as his sibling approach him slowly with glaring eyes he closes his eyes preparing his self with the worst thing possible and prayed that he can get out of here alive. Counting ten mentally, he waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and oh what the hell? He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a grinning Mikhail and a sudden hug at him sending them backwards.

"That's great Teito! We can attend the same school together again! You never told me that you went to the same school as me before, why? That actually hurts me! *sniff* *sniff*" Mikhail said pretending to be hurt and all but he is still grinning madly.

"What? You attend the Academy as well? Why didn't you tell me?" Teito asked leaving the sentence of 'If you did then I can have a reason to avoid attending that academy… Damn'.

"I had told you were just not listening to me… again." Mikhail said to the mourning brunette and added "Well, breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry up. You go first and I'll just follow you later. I still need to clean up your room before we went to Tokyo."

Teito nodded and went down the stairs where he found that his friends are there and also his fiancée. And soon after he walked to the kitchen chaos ensues.

"Oh, hey Teito! How are you? You know you shouldn't have just vanished just like that and leave the academy and made me call the entire army of police just to find you and then got beaten up by Castor for wasting his time because you were just here in your house!" Frau said after seeing Teito, throwing his self shamelessly at the irritated Teito. Said guy fisted his hand ready to punch the shameless man to his death when Frau easily dodge and leaned smoothly at Teito's face and peck him gently on the cheeks where as Teito turned a hundred shades of red and stomped off to the corner to ask why while Frau clung to him tightly until Teito turned from red to pale white to blue and back again to red and kick Frau to where the sun never shines and smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, it could have been worst" Hakuren piped up from the dining table while gracefully sipping a Camomile tea ordered from District Seven of their academy.

"You mean Teito can make the worst torture like a piece of cake just by kicking Frau-san's balls?" Mikage asked as if they were just having a normal chit chat about school. Hakuren nodded and sipped the tea again shaking his head.

Frau, wincing, stood up and just sat quietly away from Teito sulking. Teito noticed the eerily quiet Frau and sigh. He then move up from his corner and rummage the refrigerator for something and tossed a ChocoNilla drink at Frau, said pervert beamed up and cheerily drink the whole thing up while Teito smiled slightly at Frau and the said guy look at him grinning while randomly saying,

"I like sweets and violins and the jewels of my mother which is jade because they reminds me of you."

**~XoxoxoxX~**

Back upstairs, the cheery Mikhail turned opposite and became rather silent without even moving from his original position. His bangs, the same color as his twin, casting a dark and lonely shadow on his face and he bit his pink lips tainted with some lips gloss and uttered,

"So Zehel… You just have to drag my twin to your damned academy just to lure me out, eh? I'm too smart for you to capture me so you beg your father to find my twin to lure me out and now… What are you after now? I'm no one after all… I'm just a no one…"

And a tear slide down his feminine face and let out a sob but he quickly wiped it away and began to clean the already clean room. And after that, he's ready to face him again. Or so he thought.

**~XoxoxoxX~**

"Zehel, your ex-fiancee is coming back. He's coming after a year of absent. Isn't that great?" A red haired caramel eyed guy said to the blond guy leaning on a floor to ceiling window of their classroom. The blond man looked at the red haired guy and said quietly,

"I know Fest. I know…"

"Then what are you going to do when he started attending here again?"

"To never let him go… ever"

"Quite possessive are we, Zehel?" Another guy said, with lavender hair and light violet-blue eyes eyeing the blond man.

"Why wouldn't I be, Profe?" Zehel replied sharply to the smiling man "I am his fiancée after all"

Smiling softly and innocently, Profe replied "Was your fiancée, Zehel. Now he was not yours anymore. He could have still been if you were not so stupid and let your anger get the better of you"

"Why you! You stupid good for nothing rascal!" ready to pounce and kill Profe Zehel spat at him.

"At least I am not a stupid and heartless jerk who parade around the academy asking everyone out for a date and a little more than date!" Profe smoothly said while emitting a killer aura and Fest only sigh.

The bad blood between the two started when Zehel broke his ex- fiancée's heart. Said ex- fiancée is the best friend of Profe, he may be younger than them but the first time this two meet they immediately click together and became the best of friends.

Sighing again, he looked out of the window and noticed the approaching limousine. He looked at Zehel and smirk thinking 'I want to put some salt to your pain too Zehel so I'm not going to tell you yet but… He's finally here along with his twin.'

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"We're finally here! God, travelling from Barsburg town is really tiring, ne Teito?" Mikhail said to the irritated Teito who had keep on prying of off him his fiancée who in turn keep on clinging unto him. Mikhail smiled at the two and chuckled while observing them. His soft chuckle stop when he had analyzes the face of his twin's fiancée more, somehow his youthful face remind him of someone he once knew. He narrowed his deep and beautiful red eyes when he saw some resemblance between that _jerk_ and his twin's fiancée who he hadn't had a care to know his name. What was his name again? Sau? No, no, not that. Crau? That just sounded like a sound of a crow. Aha! It's Frau! Yes, yes, that's it! Frau, yes, that somehow ringed a bell. Frau… Frau what?

"Sis! Hey! Sis!" an irritated voice called Mikhail breaking him from his trance. His shoulder length chocolate hair swaying to the gentle gust of the wind and his red eyes flickering to something he only knows, his female uniform that was lent by his twin was gently bellowing with the wind too and his expression turned sour. Turning his head away from the tree he almost burned again – like the others had done and his few encounter with trees too – he hurriedly walk pass the others while mumbling some incoherent things. He has a business with the principal right now and a business is always a serious thing to him. Leaving the bewildered gang in his hurry, he didn't notice the approaching brothers of his friends.

"Teito-chan welcome home. I see that the idiot is still alive, you know, you could have killed him, no one would miss him so you have the rights too." Castor said to Teito who in turn nodded his head, probably taking up the suggestion to heart. Labrador soon followed Castor and smiled his greetings while informing them some _serious and heartbreaking_news,

"Your manager isn't here today. She said that she has some urgent business to attend to probably she went to her future husband's house. And just as he uttered those words Yukihana came falling down the heavens, literally.

"Labrador! I told you he's not my future husband nor did I had gone to his house to discuss urgent matters!" Yukihana shouted while still falling down thinking that her minions will catch her, said minions – Teito, Hakuren, and Mikage – side stepped and let their master – Yukihana – fall down to the face of the earth, again, literally.

"Hey! Why didn't you catch me?" as if she just didn't fall down a hundred meters from the ground, she talked with incredible speed without even wincing.

"We didn't know. Sorry." Hakuren said sarcastically and continued walking towards the academy followed by the rest and leaving the still inhuman girl that got us curious if she's even human at all, no really, is she human at all? Or rather, is she even a girl?

"Hey! Wait for me!" and then the rest started running away from her, pretending that they don't know her, not at all, not one bit.

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

One knock. Two knock. Three knock. And a bunch of slamming and threatening and finally the door opened up to the identity confused Mikhail.

"Welcome home Mi-chan! You've been missed by my boy so much you know, you shouldn't have agreed to travel the world with that producer! Look at you now, you look so different and your popularity with boys had increased a hundred fold!" as he opened the door, those words were the greetings of the principal.

"Quit the silly chit-chat and let's talk seriously. Why did you invite my twin to this school? I have told you hundreds of times that you can't involve my only family here in this chaotic affair of mine and that _jerk_!" Mikhail shouted with a strained and shrilled voice that the principal needed to cover his ears with his hands just to save his hearing from being destroyed.

"Oh, is that so? Teito-kun is your twin? So that's why he looks so much like you when he wears that female uniform, he's also so cute to teased just like you. He's so much like you that Zehel-kun sometimes forget that he's Teito and not you but I'm so glad that Frau had him as his fiancée. Now we can still has some genes from you to our family! Isn't that great? We're going to be family!" the principal said with a soft and gentle smile and his eyes twinkled more as he sees his beloved ex-soon-to-be-son Mikhail trembled with slight fear and anger.

"Uncle—"

"Call me father"

"—please don't do this to me! Please! Please set my twin free!"

"But Frau loves him and Teito might like him too and probably would even love Frau."

"Please!"

The conversation stop midway when the door creak open and revealed a man with blond hair darker than Frau, almost dandelion, and blue eyes lighter than Frau, like the color of a calm sky, looking at them with surprise eyes and expression. And after the man sees them… all hell broke.

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"Teito!" A shout from not so far place was heard all over the academy followed by a sickeningly crack of the jaw from the said person who had glomp the said person who had cracked the jaw of the glomping pervert.

"What do you want?" Teito said but instead of a reply Frau leaned forward and kissed Teito's cheeks again which made him blush so hard and then Frau found his self on the ground thoroughly abused by a little feminine guy dressed in a female uniform. Oh, the shame of being abused by the love of our life.

"Thank God I'm a masochist" Frau said slyly at the boy walking away from him.

"I like the color of blue and swords and jets because I like the idea of us soaring through the sky together!"

**~XoxoxoxX~**

"You know Zehel, I am prepared if you ever found out that he's here already. So I cautiously planted traps all over the place you two would meet and an escape door for Mikhail. So seeing you tied up and gagged right now here in the garden of my sweet little brother is such an amazing sight. Mikhail requested to me this so you can't beat me up because Mikhail will be so sad and mad at you that he'll never wanted to see you again. Isn't that sad?" Profe said sweetly at the trapped Zehel. Said guy growled in annoyance at the interruption of his meeting with his Mikhail.

"If I get out of here I swear I'll kill you!"

"No, you can't or Mikhail will soon kill you too if you do that!"

Zehel gritted his teeth in frustration and slumped down for a while and after that all was peace until Zehel lunged his self to Profe who was caught off guard by the sudden vulgarity and irrationality of his always composed and calm friend. Using his head to knock out Profe, he immediately escaped the sadistic friend of his.

**~XoxoxoxX~**

Teito look around for any sign of the pervert and sigh in relief when he discovered that there is none. He slowly relaxed his self until he felt a warm breath behind his neck and yelped in surprise at the warm contact of lips upon his cheeks and blush slightly getting accustomed of the sudden habit of Frau who keep on kissing his cheeks and keep on saying random things about his self.

"I like the beach and music and Paris because I think that place suit us very well in our future honeymoon."

Teito sighed and said "Well, I like Blues and cats and my annoying friends because they are what save me from being lonely."

"I like motorcycles and computers and mangas because they keep me alive while you're gone"

"I like peace and silence and books because they keep me company in my white room in the hospital"

"I like noise and parties and clubs because I don't like being alone"

"I like mysteries and horror movies and some romance in it because I like having ideas of what I would write next in my music sheets"

"I like actions and bloody movies and some humor in it because I like acting it all over again while procrastinating in doing my music"

"I like natures and bonding time with my twin because I like my relationship with my twin to stay just as it is"

"I like to be in my room just watching the garden outside my house to avoid silly maids and annoying big brothers who keep on insisting that he's the best"

"I like bears"

"I like my white tiger in my pet room"

"I like afternoons"

"I like nights"

"I like writing my music when I'm lonely"

"I like mine when I'm happy"

"I like myself because my mother said I was likeable.."

"Well, Teito, I love you"

By the sudden blurt of Frau, both of them blush. Teito began to feel the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach and the cozy feeling of his heart and shouted,

"I like you too!"

Teito with wide eyes and a crimson face dash away from the grinning Frau and hide from him for the rest of the day, well until Frau found him hiding under their desk and place an offering of peace for the embarrass guy which is asking him to the beach.

"Hey! Teito! As you know, this week has no classes because of the preparation of the concerts battle, I wanna show you something today! Come! Come! We'll gonna see the beach and swim! Isn't that great?" Frau said while grinning childishly and Teito slowly smiled at him while shaking the feeling of his heart, something warm and fuzzy snuggling itself within his heart that he can't explain every time Frau would be besides him. He didn't know where this feeling started, he didn't even know if it is real or not because just a while ago he really considered the guy a pest but he certainly like it and so when Frau started up the habit of kissing his cheeks again every time the two meet he didn't exactly refused it now and instead welcomed it with the uncertainty of comfort and thumping of his heart that he felt as Frau leaned forward again and kiss his cheeks.

Frau took Teito's hands gently and led him to his car and driving away to the said beach, smiling as he notices the change of his beloved Teito.

"Teito-kun… I really like you, no, no, I love you…" Frau whispered softly almost inaudible from the ears of Teito but he heard, oh he heard clearly and he took notice of the fluttering inside his heart and how fast it has been beating just now. Teito smiled and nodded his head without saying a thing making Frau believe that he didn't heard a thing and he sighed with relief.

After arriving at the said beach they had soon had fun and just for once, just this once, Teito had think of them as a happy couple.

"You know Teito, you awfully smile a lot today… are you really Teito?" Frau said grinning and at the same time curious and suspicious about Teito earning him a punch and a kick and a whole lot of beating and ending his suspicions of Teito being abducted by aliens and replaced by another one.

"Of course it is me idiot! Who could it even be?" Teito said harshly but half-heartedly while still smiling, watching the beautiful scenery before them, the setting sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Frau?" Teito said to Frau and nodded not looking at the scenery but at Teito.

"But not as beautiful as you…" Frau said unconsciously, Teito looked at him surprise and Frau leaned forward slowly and the sweet inevitable happened and Teito didn't resist and rather enjoyed it, they enjoyed their first real kiss under the dark sky dotted with millions and millions of stars, the sun deep in its slumber.

"I like you…" between kisses Teito said unconsciously and Frau smiled and uttered, "But… I love you…"

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"Where have you two been?" Mikhail shouted at the two as they entered the principal room after being called. Mikhail's voice seems so strained and tense and angry, Teito took note of the few changes of his twin's voice. Frau tightened his hold at Teito as he sensed something bad. Maybe it's only his dazed mind shouting at him that they had better run to that door and that they shouldn't come back anymore or maybe it's only his heart that's still feeling the hung over of pleasure after Teito confesses to him too that is confusing him with something but either way, he's still happy with Teito.

"Teito! Don't touch that hideous creature and come over here with your twin!" Mikhail shouted and Frau twitched at being called hideous saying "I'm not hideous!"

Teito tightened his hold at Frau and shook his head making Mikhail frown.

"If you don't let go of them then I'll kill him Teito! And you don't want that do you?" Mikhail threatened and Teito stood frozen at his place remembering something horrid, okay maybe not horrid but well it may be close to it but not close to it or maybe… okay you get the drift probably so…yeah. Mikhail then harshly pried Frau's protective hands away from Teito and dragged him to the opposite side and shouted,

"Don't fall in love with that idiot, Teito! He's using you! He's family is using you to lure me out from my hiding place! They're fooling you around! And maybe your engagement with that man is a farce! Stop seeing that man this instance and come with me!"

Teito looked at his raging twin with wide eyes and asked, "What are you saying? Mikhail… are you going to destroy what I have found again?"

Mikhail shook his head and let a tear slide, "I was only protecting you from—"

"Mikhail!" a shout of a man's voice said, panting after escaping Profe who had save Mikhail again from a disastrous meeting. Trembling in fear, Mikhail hugged Teito tightly and whispered "I'm so sorry, Teito"

"Mikhail! I finally found you again! Mikhail…. I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to and I—I still loves you…" the same blond man said while advancing to Mikhail ignoring his brother's surprise shout of "Brother! Do you know him?"

Mikhail immediately wiped the tears away and put on a cheery façade and uttered "Who are you?"

Stopping from his advances, Zehel frowned "Mikhail, quit playing around and just forgive me already! I know you know me and that I know you and we had loved each other once and we still do!"

Mikhail gritted his teeth and barked out a "You can't just waltz in my life again just to tell me that I know you and you know me and we once loved each other. Clearly, life don't swing that way"

Teito wriggled out his way from Mikhail tight grasped and shouted while silently shedding some stray tears "Mikhail… You know them? Why didn't you told me? Are still going to hide everything from me? And Frau… Do you know him as well, Mikhail? Did you set that engagement thingy just to hide the truth from me? Am I really that gullible to be played around? Frau… those words… those damned shit of words! Are they farced too? Just like… just like our engagement? Are they? Mikhail… Frau… I trusted you guys! And I even played foolish and fall for you just to learn that this is all a part of a game to lure out my twin? I admit that I am not pretty as him or as talented as him but… how could you?"

With voice breaking along with his heart Teito run away from them. Them who he once called love ones.

"Teito!" Frau shouted and run after him while glaring at his older brother saying "These is all your stupid fault and your silly games!"

Mikhail glared at him too and run after Teito but was stop by Zehel, "I'm not letting you go.. not now.. not ever."

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"I thought I had found what can I called rightfully as mine but Mikhail has the spotlight once again…"

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

**TBC~~**

Oh no! A problem has begun! Will Frau get in time to explain or would Teito went back to the old days and hate him again? To find out what is next please send your reviews and please tune in more to my stories! The first one who reviewed would get a special debut at my story as the guest of the upcoming Battle of the Band! Don't forget to review!


	8. L,L,Love is in the air Even in Newspaper

Gah! I'm back! Whoaho! What a hellish writer's block I had. I keep on dreaming scenes in my story and when I'm writing it down, it just fade away as if they were never here in my mind! Drat!

Hauni- as expected! Hehehe, yeah, so I think I am rather late in updating this story, sorry. Thanks for reading

Vampirequeen- umm, okay, sorry that I had confused you. I tend to do that unconsciously though so I'm awfully sorry!

LuCkYn3k0- I don't know if I should be offended of what had you said or be fluttered but thanks anyway!

AMSwafford92- hehehe, actually I'm supposed to be avoiding that hobby because I'm an Agriculture student in our high school. I guess that relieve me from my frustration of always planting here and there. XD. Anyway a big thanks to you for reminding me about Hakuren and Mikage! I'm putting their story here now!

Now, let's move on to another chappie of my story!

ALRIGHT! AGE! I HAD FORGOTTEN THE CASTS' AGE!

KUROYURI: 15

MIKHAIL, TEITO, HAKUREN, MIKAGE, YUKIHANA, HARUSE AND KONATSU: 16

FRAU, CASTOR, LABRADOR, AYANAMI AND HYUUGA: 17

ZEHEL, PROFE, FEST AND EVE: 18

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE! Don't own anything! The song is Take My Hand by Simple Plan

'' thoughts

"" speaking

TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY

PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXOC HYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE

GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE…

WARNING: this chapter will not contain any upholding humor and instead will have serious event and one hell of cheesiness! But please continue to read. XD a mild of fuck-o-darn language!

CHAPTER EIGHT: Love, Love, Love is in the air even in Newspaper!

~XoxoxoxoX~

_"Mistakes are not meant to be forgotten but forgiven. And if you're mistake is not easy to forgive then it's meant to be left behind in the past and not dwell on it but never forgotten"_

~XoxoxoxoX~

"I'm not letting you go Mikhail. Not now. Not ever." Zehel said to the glaring Mikhail in front of him, holding his arm firmly to assure that the brunet is not going to escape from him or from the 'us' he's trying to build again.

"Let me go, Vessalius or else! My twin is out there in that academy's ground all alone with the thought that I had ruin everything from him again and it's all your fucking fault! It's always your fault! You ruin everything for me and unconsciously ruin my twins' life as well! Darn it, Vessalius, let go!" Mikhail scowled, struggling to break free of Zehel's grip.

"There you go again with that twin of yours! And you thought I'm the selfish one here! You don't even noticed yourself that all the time we were together all you talked about was how great your twin is, how you love him so much or how the fucking sure you are that he's all you need in your life! Didn't you notice that you're the one I need in my life? Didn't you notice that I actually care and hurt inside when you talked about him? Or how about that I am so desperately in love with you, didn't you notice it? Oh yeah, you didn't because of your fucking twin!" Zehel shouted at the crying Mikhail. With a stinging sound echoing throughout the vast and empty room, Mikhail with wide eyes looked at his hand and then to Zehel's reddening cheeks.

"I…I'm so—s—orry, Zehel." Mikhail stuttered out to the downcast look of Zehel.

"You were so focus at your twin you barely acknowledge me.. us… you're one of the two had broken the 'us' apart and all you do is throw throw the blame on me. You put all the burden of guilt and blame on me and you didn't even notice what I'd felt about that. Who are you to talk about our break up like that if you're one of 'us' who had broken it?" Zehel said like the slap never hurt him or his aching heart, striding forward to Mikhail as the teen back away from him until Zehel is leaning over Mikhail who is trap in between of the wall and his ex-fiancee.

"You… you can't accuse me as such! You never know anything about me! You're just a desperate pervert!" Mikhail shouted but then gulped loudly as Zehel punched the wall next to him. Ruby eyes widening in fear, Zehel whispered hotly on Mikhail's ear making the boy shiver in both fear and something more.

"I was desperate about you! I still am! I loved you! I still do! But as I keep on blabbering just now, you were so focus on taking care of your twin as if he's a five years old! He's the same age as you, you are twins! Damn it! He's not a child anymore! But you, Mikhail, you were so stuck in the past as if he will be hurt again… You always told me that he had forgotten but you were just so crazy about the past… so stuck in it. Didn't you know Mikhail… I was stuck on loving you even though it hurts. Fine, I admit that it's my darn fault but I thought it can eased away the pain and longing I had with you but it didn't because after all that I did and after all the mistakes I committed were futile because you were just there… in my heart even though you were miles away from me. I had always loved you and even now, I still do…" Zehel look at the boy between him and the wall and saw him looking down at the ground feverishly shaking his head and denying everything he had said.

"You don't know anything! You don't know anything about my twin or how bad he had been hurt! I am here to protect him! I am here to love him and to guide him to the dreams he had wanted to become! That's my purpose in life! That's the only reason why I'm alive! My twin is my master and I would protect him from any harm!"

Zehel looked at Mikhail with a flash of sadness reflecting his eyes, the same sad façade his brother would always put at his solitary in his room. Slowly hugging the stubborn boy and stopping him from breaking his head from his neck, Zehel gently patted Mikhail's head to his chest, making him hear the beat of his heart, reminding him which very boy made his heart beat, which boy his heart beat to.

"I don't think so… All your life you love him and I know that he had loved you too but never the way that you love him. He loves you like a twin, an important family to him not like a servant or a possession that he needed every single second of his life. He loves you as a brother and never a servant. He's not a God and you were never from the very start an Archangel for God, he's your twin and you are his twin as well and nothing more. Your purpose in this life is to find someone that can won't leave you behind even if they don't understand you as long as they love you, they would never do that and as much as egoistic thing to say, I think I'm the one you've been looking for. You never really thought of yourself as a servant of your twin, you were just scared to be left behind, you were scared to lose anyone else like you had lose your mother. And if you're too stubborn to admit it, I know that you still love me the way I love you… So please, forget my mistake, Mikhail."

Mikhail tilted his head up to Zehel's face and then stepped out of his comforting embrace, he look at the waiting Zehel and then at the wide window of the office, the afternoon sky glowing in orange hue casting a lonely but fond beauty in the room, the soft orange hue of the sky softening the hard and narrow pained ruby eyes of Mikhail.

"I can't…" he softly whispered to Zehel who's hope crumbled into a disheartening pain. Mikahil lightly smiled at Zehel, cupping the man's face with his soft hands.

"Mistakes are not meant to be forgotten but forgiven. Because if we forget it then what lesson would we learn then?" and gently bringing the astounded man's face close to his, he lovingly added, "And what would make us stop from doing the same mistake all over again but the remorse of that painful mistake", And then, longing lips meet the warm ones of the very person he couldn't even let go.

"Have you ever stopped for a moment to think that I never once stop on loving you?" Zehel whispered to Mihkail after breaking apart, his forehead leaning against Mikhail. Mikhail tilted his head in the direction of the scenery outside the room with words that lingered in the silence between two people in love.

"Have you noticed that I don't stop for some shit of lie like that? You're too smitten with me for you to stop loving me. You even made me love you back…"

~XoxoxoxoX~

"Teito! Teito! Where the hell are you? Frau shouted over the deafening silence of the wide empty space of the school's ground. The once cheery area full of chirpy musicians is now a secluded area of silence giving Frau a sour look.

'This is stupid! Darn it! Where the hell is that cheeky (fuckable) brat?'

Amidst of the problem arising between them, Frau is just too smitten with the aforementioned brat to not let a chance to comment a dirty compliment that he's sure Teito would kill him for it. Sighing in distress, he continued his search for his missing brat.

"Teito? Darn brat? Where the hell are you? If you don't show your pretty face right now I'm going to break in your room when you're there and fuck you senseless until you can't walk and fuck you again until you forgotten what we really put you on edge and made you hate me as well!"

BAM! "Hey! That hurts!"

POW! "I really don't care whether you're hurt or not!"

OUCH-Y! " Waahh!"

"Hey that really hurt you know!" Frau huffed at the glaring tear stained face of Teito who can't keep his hand to his self a.k.a. Teito is still punching the poor kind soul if Frau is even kind much less a poor man.

"You just can't tell a problematic serious situation from a normal day, can't you?" Teito whispered harshly to the grinning man. The said man drop his grin and softly smile at the boy who, even in such a sad and pathetic misunderstanding situation, felt his heart skip a thousand beat. Okay, so maybe he's exaggerating a bit but this is in the heat of the moment!

"I can if I have to and if you said so, just for you darn brat." Frau trotted to the lightly hiccupping teen who tried his hardest not to blush at the cheesy and horny line the perverted music wonder had said.

"Gah! I wanna puke at your words, you perverted Musician! You can't even be serious just for once, can't you? Can't you see I'm crying here?" Teito uttered while backing away from the approaching menace who keep on advancing at him with a blank façade and then a minute too late for the teen to realize what the older teen had done. He was trap between a tree (Damn tree!) and Frau (The most damnable man! Damn Frau!). With eyes wide and mouth agape, he listened to the words of the frowning teen.

"Listen Teito, I'm sorry because I didn't know I was part of a game by my father and brother to lure your hiding twin out, heck I didn't even know you had a twin until I had barged in your house and glomped your twin to death just to be punched across the room saying that he's not you and was sentenced to The Corner for Naughty Stalker in your house, by the way, what the hell have you been telling you twin to accused me as a stalker? Anyway, I'm sorry that I had been stupidly smitten by you because the first time your lips was on mine I gave you what people called heart but I so graciously called as a stupid non-existent organ that hadn't beat since I was born in this wretched world –not like I had known that it hadn't beaten since I was young—before I had force myself on you. I'm sorry that by chasing you I had played along with my father's plan. I'm sorry that the longer I pursue you, you were learning how to love me back –if you really do love me back- sorry, Teito. I'm sorry that when you had finally accepted me as your fiancé, all of this came along, I'm sorry for being Frau Vesalius and you for being Teito Klein."

Teito gave a snort at the serious look upon the face of the carefree Frau and then his snort turned to unsuppressed chuckle – because giggle is too girly for him even though it sounded like a girl laughing her heart out in grace—then in to a full blown laughter while till shedding tears. With one hand trying to wipe his tears away and the other clutching his aching stomach because of his hearty laughter. Frau furrowed his eyebrow together trying to look as angry as he can be but failing as a grin make its way to his handsome face.

"I… ahahhahha… I thought you were a little bit cheesy but this.. hahha.. this is just hahahha… plain horny and corny and hilariously stupid! Hahahha!" Teito laughed at Frau who in turn chuckled lightly as well. Frau hugged the boy close to him and whispered to Teito in an uncharacteristically soft voice, so un-Frau, so alien to Teito's ear a whisper.

"Teito, I'm sorry"

Sighing, Teito push Frau away from him lightly with a oft glaze of uncertain affection at the man in front of him.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I mean I had overreacted, I should have known this fact for a while." Frau tilted his head to the side in his way of showing that his curiosity is piqued.

"Do you think I like being compared to my twin? Well, I don't! But I'm used to it, after all, I've been walking down the same path as him. I tried to walk down a different road but life won't have it. When my twin attended this school, I was so relieved because I thought that I can left that title of mine as Mikhail's Shadow but I was so wrong because not a single time would I have been praised without Mikhail in that sentence. My former teachers loved Mikhail because he's the perfect student in the whole town while I, I tried rebelling but Mikhail never liked the idea I was pursuing, he had let me and I was dishearten because I thought he would hate me for being a rebel. I love him so I changed for him and not for them. I'm so sick of not knowing who I am and I'm so sick of having Mikhail as my twin but I love him so I don't like losing someone. I was always the inferior, insecure one out of us… but then you came…" Teito held Frau's hand gently and smiled up at him with soft eyes, the orange sky blending in with the warm ray of the setting sun casting the couple with its orange and pink and red hue of beauty.

"Tch. Those people can't see the great things of people until they lose sight of it. And you're one hell of a great thing, Brat! They're darn wrong for fucking saying that you're just a second hand of a person! They don't know beauty until they see one, no offense but they're blind so they can't see you, after all, I'm the lucky one to see you" Frau said to the teen who glared at him for his choice of language, the Fuck-o-darn language. Frau grinned and lightly hummed a catchy song.

"Hey Hey

Hey Hey

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem

Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them

I know that people say we're never going to make it

But I know we're going to get through this

(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)

Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now

(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)

Don't, Don't, Don't

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

Take my hand tonight

One last time"

Teito tilted his head at Frau and eyed the singing man as he was lifted up his feet to his shoulder to have a better view of the setting sun behind the golden gate of the academy.

"Is it your new song? When did you make it?" Teito asked, gazing down at the grinning man whose face is contorted in a sly quirk of his lips and a scheme behind the glint of his beautiful eyes.

"Just now. I made for you Brat. Be grateful that you're the first one that I had written a song for." Frau uttered, haughtily earning a huff from the teen on his shoulder.

"I think we should go home now and by what I mean is, I should go home now and you should just rot here damn pervert!" Teito said as he struggled to get down from the shoulder of a giant, a sexy one. Frau held Teito in his place and started walking towards the gate leaving some worried siblings.

"Be still! Or your boxer will be exposed! Your skirt won't hide anything if you keep on wriggling, brat!" Frau spat at the struggling teen who immediately stop and blush and smacked Frau's head emitting a loud complain from the older teen.

"Damn it Pervert! Stop calling me a brat! And it's your father's fault that I had to wear this thing! I mean I saw a basement full of male uniform but he just have to lie that there aren't no more! He's such a liar! You should complain for me about that!"

"Let me think about it.. No skirt, no easy access… so I guess, no."

"Frau!"

"Teito!"

"Ugh!"

~XoxoxoxoX~

"Mikage? Why are you still here?" A blond teen asked at the other blond who's busy on staring at his best friend.

"He's growing up already, Hakuren. We're losing him" Mikage said with a gentle smile, losing Teito would hurt someday but he's prepared. He's not a child anymore.

"You can't stop that. If you still love him more than as a friend, fight for him, Mikage. You know him more than my idol do." Hakuren whispered next to Mikage as they watch Teito and Frau walked out the gate of the academy riding a motorcycle, a hawkzile brand from the latter's company.

"Mmmm… are you jealous?" Mikage teased but then stop and walked behind Hakuren who turned around to face him. Trapping the long haired blond between the steel railing, he gave a sloppy kiss to Hakuren who moaned in pleasure.

"Oh? You like it, Hakuren? I thought so. Haven't I told you that I had given up loving him more than a friend? I love him but not the same way as I do for you." Mikage said with a smile. Hakuren smiled back at him and placed a gentle pecked upon Mikage's lips.

"When will we tell him that his two best friend were hiding something from him for two years, five months, three weeks and fifteen hours from him? Not that I'm counting.." Hakuren piped up at Mikage who gently held him in a warm embrace.

"Soon… I think…"

~XoxoxoxoX~

"WHAT THE HELL!" a feminine voice shouted at the top of her lungs with the silver paper she was holding. Her face growing red in anger at the thought of what her problem now.

'This can't be happening' her mind shouts.

"Mistress?" A lady with blue hair and soft blue eyes asked her raging mistress.

"Wilhemna! Ready a car for me and I have someone to kill right now!" The angry pink eyes of the beholder of the high pitched voice ordered her maid who immediately followed her order without any question.

"I'm going to kill you Ayanami! Just you wait!" she again shouted at the top of her lungs breaking a few windows at her mansion. And without further ado, she left with her maid with a whip in hand. The silver paper also called newspaper she was holding lay forgotten at her carpeted floor on her room. The black inked words glaring brightly at anyone who had seen it.

**YESTERDAY, THE BEILIFELD CASTLE AND THE MITSUGANE ENTERPRISES DECLARED THAT THEIR SON AND DAUGHTER, AYANAMI BEILIFELD AND YUKIHANA MITSUGANE, WILL BE WED AFTER GRADUATING FROM HIGH SCHOOL. BASICALLY, ANOTHER MERGED OF POWERFUL FAMILIES WILL BE SEEN ONCE AGAIN IN OUR COUNTRY! LET US CELEBRATE FOR THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE!**

~XoxoxoxoX~

End! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be updated on… I don't really know when! Hehee! Please review!


	9. The Pasts Came Back

REWRITTEN!

Well, here I am again, whoop ti do! Hahahaha, lately I'm feeling so hyper that when I had gone home I'm a dead battery and was sound asleep in my bed like I have no problem if I don't eat at all, what a weird year this time… I'm also sorry for not updating for so long. So busy in school but my hard work paid off when I have been declared exempted in exam in Math and Filipno! Anyway:

Haunani- thanks for understanding my situation! And also, I've been giggling at your review because I am so happy that you're still following this story! I love you! And all the others who reviewed!

AMSwafford92- That's for me to know and for you to find out! XD but don't worry! The people who had been sentenced to the Corner for Naughty Stalkers. It will be soon because we are now in the Past arch! Thanks for your review!

hime sakura green- thanks for your review! And also I would like to thank you for even reading this and liking it! ^_^, I'm not someone who had an experience of writing humorous story and this is my first one so thanks for liking it!

Now, let's move on to another chappie of my story!

ALRIGHT! AGE! I HAD FORGOTTEN THE CASTS' AGE!

KUROYURI: 15

MIKHAIL, TEITO, HAKUREN, MIKAGE, YUKIHANA, HARUSE AND KONATSU: 16

FRAU, CASTOR, LABRADOR, AYANAMI AND HYUUGA: 17

ZEHEL, PROFE, FEST AND EVE: 18

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNIE! Don't own anything! The song is Take My Hand by Simple Plan

'' thoughts

"" speaking

TITLE: 07 GHOST MUSIC ACADEMY

PAIRINGS: TEITOXFRAU, MIKHAILXZEHEL, KUROYURIXHARUSE, LABRADORXCASTOR, AYANAMIXOC HYUUGAXKONATSU AND MANY MORE

GENRE: HUMOR, ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE…

WARNING: this chapter will not contain any upholding humor and instead will have serious event and one hell of cheesiness! But please continue to read. XD a mild of fuck-o-darn language!

CHAPTER NINE: The Past Came back To Bite Me

~XoxoxoxoX~

_My very first love was him and him alone. He was our neighbor in the quiet traditional castle town of Kawagoe in the Saitama Prefecture, he was a silent and intimidating boy with cold eyes and witty sharp tongue but still, I had fallen in love with him at the age of seven and my brother never said a word about that but he knew about my affection at the boy. And because of our fame and money and also the boy's family's large rich company, we were immediately introduce to one another and just like that, we were like the best of friends but he never showed any fondness but I know he liked me._

_We often play around and I was always the one who forced him to play with us because my brother is often too shy if he's not push to do something. My mother said to always act cute and be surrounded with nice things so that the boy you liked will liked you back but I was naïve back then and all I know is that I loved him and that's all that matter._

_"Yu-chan, I like him. A lot!"_

_"Aww, so adorable Hana-chan!"_

_"I don't get it, Yu-chan, Hana-san, who do you like"_

_"It's a secret!" Two little giggly voice shouted to the white haired boy they are playing with._

_A year later, we were inseparable. Almost every day, us, three, would often be seen playing outside the manor of our family's estate near the playground. And I noticed the forming fondness of him to my brother but I never uttered a word. But because my brother often cross dressed, we were almost look alike and I put that thought to be the reason why he's growing fond of my brother, I should have learnt sooner._

_"Aya-tan, I want to marry you!"_

_"Ahahaha, you are so direct, Hana-chan, look! Aya-tan is blushing!"_

_"What do marry means?"_

_Two identical twin sweat dropped. Really? Marry? He doesn't know about that?_

_Two years later form being a seven and a year away from the last, I saw him confessing to my brother and it hurts but I forced the idea of him just bluffing but I should have been more observant that day, because if I did, I would have seen him blushing and stuttering and losing his cool the way he did not in front of me._

_"I… I love you…"_

_Silence. And a tear fell down._

_"Hana, why are you here? Your friend and Yu are on the playground. Are you not feeling well?"_

_"I'm fine, Mother. I just wanted to be left alone"_

_Silence. And a sob escaped her lips._

_Three months later, I saw him kissed my brother and I was angry because my brother knew I loved him but he did not push him away and instead, kissed him back too. I cried that day but I never uttered a word._

_"Yu-chan, I love you…"_

_"And I love you too.."_

_"But I love you more, Aya-tan…" I silently whispered behind the mahogany tree of our garden._

_And a week after that, I had broken the silence and it all went downhill after that. And on that same place where we used to play near the playground and just besides the street I had said I loved him but he did not listen and I told him I know about his relationship with my brother and I told him if he did not break it, I will be the one, after all, they were too young and I was furious and sly but he slapped me and my brother saw it and they had fought and I was really angry I push my brother away from me because I thought he was disgusting and evil and I hated him and he just had to push me for hurting my brother and I hated them both and I know that there was a speeding car coming and when he push me I didn't fight back and I know I'm going to die because I hated them both but my stupid brother just had to save me and then, all hell broke loose and I blamed him for his death because he wouldn't not die from the start if he had just loved me back but I hated him now and I hated him today and forevermore._

_"I love you, Ayanami!" No nicknames, no suffix, direct as I could be._

_"I don't" He has broken my heart._

_"If you don't then I'll tell Mother what you two have been doing! I know well what it is! I was there when you two are kissing!" Slap. And a surprise eyes widen._

_"Aya-tan! What are you doing to my sister?" My brother hugged me and I pushed him away from me, disgusted at being touched by him. I hated him, hated my brother and I'm learning to hate him. And Ayanami glared at me and I glared back, he pushes and I screeched, smiled and then laughed. I'm losing my mind._

_"YUKIHANA!"_

_The next thing I knew…_

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Ma'am, I'm sorry"_

_And I cried and really lose my mind and it took me years to finally stand again. I had lose my brother and it is all because of him._

_I hated that boy with cold eyes and witty sharp tongue. I hated that boy with hateful violet eyes and weird silver hair. I hated Ayanami Beilifeld because he killed my brother and I swore to kill him back._

~XoxoxoxoX~

The castle looking academy with its wide and large and limitless fame was occupied by stalls and students and teachers alike who is busy preparing the annual festival of the academy for the celebration for the 07 Ghost of the academy. Noises and music are heard through out of the academy, clearly readying their selves for the grand event of the festival, the Battle of the Bands and ninety percent of the student groaned when the list of the contestant shows three highlight bands of the show, the Black hawks, the 07 Ghost, and the Angel's eye. The first two mentioned band are very reasonable to be afraid of but why the newbie? Simple. Because not only that his band is famous and the recent talk of the town but also because the manager is the crazy girl, Yukihana Mitsugane who had been ill-tempered lately that seventy percent of the participants back out for the sake of their lives and their music dream but this clearly is not known by Frau and the guy is just too happy to be back on track with Teito and Teito is just too smart so when the name of his manager is mentioned, he had excused his self to a far away land but Frau is oblivious with that and so when the unfortunate happened, it is very unfortunate.

Humming softly a song to his self, he beamed at the sight of the aforementioned vicious girl. He grinned even wider when he heard his Teito's band played somewhere nearby, he then hastily walk to Yukihana and piped a very cheery greeting.

"Good morning! How are— Waaaahhh!" Frau's shout could be heard everywhere in the vicinity of the academy and Teito sighed a relief when he heard him.

"Die you bastard!" Yukihana's followed shout echoed throughout the academy too but hers were angrier unlike Frau who's shout is full of torment. O, the evilness of being unfortunate!

'At least, he's still alive' Frau's ever _concerned_ and _caring_fiancée thought as he continue to practice far away from their manager, maybe, out of the vicinity of the academy but nonetheless, they practiced like Frau never shouted at all.

"Stupid, reckless, idiotic, arrogant, pig-headed, narrow minded piece of shit! Ugh! I'm gonna kill you. I know I will. Last week was a failure because you chicken away to pull that trick to me! I will skin you alive or burn you to ashes or feed you to rabid dogs and I'll watch with a smile so you can see I love it when you suffer. Just wait!" Yukihana muttered to herself as she walk by, trying to erased the words of that bastard in her mind.

_"I love you"_

"Yeah, I love you my ass. And then the next thing you'll say that you were the one who requested that engagement. As if! Just drop dead you bastard!" Yukihana huffed, poking a voodoo doll that eerily looks kind of Frau and not that bastard Ayanami she was talking about. And she grinned slyly, if he won't break the farce engagement then I'll just accept that, won't I?

_"We're engaged whether you like it or not"_

_She didn't like it but where's the fun in that if she would? Now, where is that bastard so she can be a nice fiancée and kill him bit by bit._

~XoxoxoxoX~

"You know, Mikage, Hakuren, I get the feeling that you two are hiding something from me? And usually my instinct is always right but you're my best friend and you two would never hide anything away from me right?" Teito said breaking the awkward silence between them three and the two blonds only laughed like a deer caught in the headlights and Teito narrowed his eyes to slit and asked again.

"You won't hide anything away from me, right?"

"Of course not, Teito! We are best friend, right?" Mikage said with a bright smile, twinkling face and a flowery dazzling back ground and Teito confirmed it.

"You are lying, Mikage." Teito deadpanned and walked away upset and then get ambush by hi wailing fiancée and all things seemed to relax a bit and the two sighed in relief at least the moron a.k.a. idol of Hakuren and buddy of Mikage has a use for them.

"Whoop-ti-do, look at the time. Bye Teito!"

"Wait! You still didn't tell me what's bothering you two! Ugh! Get off me you stupid pervert"

"Of course I won't Brat!"

"And how come you still keep calling me that? Where did you pick that hobby?"

"Oh? You miss me calling your name with my oh-so romantically debonair way?"

"Stop changing the subject! And no I absolutely did not!"

"You absolutely do, brat!"

"I do no—Ugh, no point of arguing at some idiot. Why are you even here and how did you find me?"

"Well, money can do wonderful things, Teito, so many wonderful things. . ."

Teito narrowed his pretty green eyes as a creepy feeling shivered his spine, if he can only walk away unnoticed then he'll do it but apparently _money can do wonderful things_ as the idiot said, so no matter where he goes, he's still not quite safe.

"Anyway, brat, I just want to tell you that it's our one month anniversary of being fiancée! Isn't that great?" Frau grinned and Teito tilted his head and musingly looked up the sky.

"It's been a month already since that fateful day, eh? It feels like only a day or something" Teito muttered to his self as he was grab and drag to who knows where by Frau. Probably to some fancy restaurant, just probably…

~XoxoxoxoX~

"Mikhail…" Zehel moaned in boredom as he watched Mikhail, which is totally his and only his, play in the field with a couple of friends. He slumped down lazily near on his position.

"Lazy bastard. Why don't you work on your music first, Zehel." Profe said cutely to the lazing man. The man whined like a child and rolled around in protests.

"Do your work now or else" Fest added as he smacked Zehel upside the head, Zehel pouted and whined more.

Mikhail looked up and stared at the window and smiled lightly.

"The idiot is lazing again." He said as a loud commotion shook the school up and he just chuckled.

'Good to be back…"

~XoxoxoxoX~

"HEYYYYYY, HONEYYY!" Yukihana obnoxiously shouted over to Ayanami who growled in frustration at the interruption.

"What!" He gritted out of his mouth and Yukihana secretly smirked and throw herself to Ayanami who caught her with ease, and she jumped from the top staircase to the stage, she rubbed her cheeks to his as he tried to stop her. Close contact make him uncomfortable and she knows it. Knows him very well.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you. I mean we're fiancée right? Come with me to the café today and let's do lovey dovey stuffs, isn't that sweet?" She purred making Ayanami shivered and wriggled uncomfortably. The other members laughed and sighed in sympathy for their leader. They knew that Yukihana would do anything to ruin his life like she's doing now.

"But I'm busy today." He said and Yukihana hugged him tighter and darkly whispered to him.

"If you don't then I'll cancel the engagement and you'll not get the companies of your father."

Ayanami narrowed his violet eyes and his face grew colder and dragged the annoying girl outside the hall and to the café. She smiled slyly, she knows him so well it almost hurt to play with hm. Almost.

You'll not get what you wanted easily, Ayanami. As long as I am around.

"Let's have chocolate cake, honey. I love chocolate cake" But you hated it so I love the cake more and more, she silently added in her head and all Ayanami can do is nod his head and obey. The cheeky manipulative bitch is playing with him and he could do nothing about it, not now anyway.

Damn. The past came back to bite me. Hard.

~XoxoxoxoX~

"What a lovely school this is. Really lovely." A man dressed in white robes said as he gazed upon the academy of 07 Ghosts. His blond hair swaying at the gust of wind, his bodyguards which are the men in black because the men in white are evil followed him loyally like they're his own shadow. He gingerly walk down the quite marbled aisle in the academy's left passage way on the large ground, humming briefly a Chinese song he had learnt over the years he had traveled the world for something, or rather than for someone. This song is Xiao Yanzi, a nursery rhyme of the kids back at China.

"Mr. Fea Kruez, why did you come here? Of all places, why here? Did you finally found them?" One of his trusted employees asked the softly smiling man who just keep on smiling like a crazy creep. Fea Kruez then stopped all a sudden and faced the man who questioned him with a gentle smile that gave chills to everyone.

"I am only a guest judge here to their upcoming Battle of The Bands here and nothing more." He said in his soft spoken voice which added to the fear the men are feeling. If this guy had been kidnapped, he only need to smile and speak to scare the shit out of the people who kidnapped him.

"Y-yes… Sir." The one who asked can only answered nervously without peeing in his pants. Fea then keep on walking as if he didn't just tried to kill his bodyguards with his menacing aura. Man, this guy is a total whack job.

~XoxoxoxoX~

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Kreuz, how nice of you to drop a visit at my lovely school" Frau's father said as he greets Fea Kruez on his room. His smile matching the creepy vibe the blond one also had. Fea smiled too and made his self comfortable as he sat on one of the loveseat in the room.

"Well, hello to you too, Bastien. Thank you for inviting me. I mean, you wouldn't keep them away from us longer than you wanted anyway. I mean, your two son are engaged to my brother's offspring. And I would like to take them back." Fea said directly as he smiled more.

"Well, you had had the chance of spending the time with Mikhail when he ran away. You're so greedy, you want both of them." A spark electrified all of the people in the room as electricity emerged from the stares of the two powerful man in the room.

"Of course. They are my nephew."

"And they are my future son-in-law, are they not?"

Fea narrowed his eyes and any fake kind atmosphere between the two melted, Bastien narrowed his eyes too.

"If they ever hurt one of my nephews, I'll take them away from here and kill you."

"Well, of course you can but they won't hurt them. They're in love"

"You can't be sure of anything anymore in this world. Anyway, when will this battle of yours start?"

"When the date comes. Now let us have some tea."

"Yes, of course, tea."

"Yes, tea."

And the glaring began between a brunet and a blond one.

"I do no—" Teito was interrupted as a sudden irritating high-pitched voice shrieked in delight somewhere in this place.

~XoxoxoxoX~

"What do you want Teito? Chocolate cake or Strawberry?" Frau asked the squirming boy.

"Anything." Teito answered as he felt uncomfortable as he senses that someone might be watching him.

"Okay. Miss, I want this and this and that and some of those and that and those too and like totally that and this and more of that and those and that" Frau pointed to foods Teito don't know because Frau isn't really specific.

"Is that all sir?" The waitress asked as she tried to be super cute and Frau nodded and stared some more to his _loving_ fiancée who is still looking uncomfortable. A sound of running steps was heard inside the café and Frau felt slender arms wrapped around him and Teito narrowed his eyes.

"Frau! It is really you! I missed you so much!" A brown haired green eyed proclaimed as she squeezes Frau to death and Teito narrowed his eyes to slit more.

"Who the he-… Eve? " Frau asked as he saw a beautiful female version of Teito in front of him.

"Yes! It's totally me! How are you? And who is this guy here? He's soooooo cute!" She blabbered as she let go of Frau and hugged Teito instead. Frau then grabbed Teito away from the girl and sit him on his lap and smiled at Eve.

"He's my fiancée. Why are you here? I thought you went to England to study abroad." Frau uttered as the struggling brunet fight his way out of Frau's grip but failed miserably.

"Well, I'm here because I'm here." And Eve then blabbered about the things she experience and saw while on England taking all their time for herself and ruining their monthsary as fiancées.

Teito pouted as Frau listened to Eve and was being ignored again. He pouted some more until the late afternoon had come.

"I had a great time, Frau and Tei-chan! Thank you! Well then, I'm off! Bye!" Eve bid as she run off to who knows where. Teito stomped his feet and angrily seethe his jealousy away. Yes folks, our little brunet is jealous!

"Well then, it was a nice day then Frau." He said as he glared to Frau who sweated like he had done something wrong which he had totally did.

"I'm sorry." Well he catches on fast. Teito glared some more.

"Who is she to you?" Teito interrogated as Frau's eyes widen. His Teito is jealous! Oh God. This is totally worth it.

"She's just a friend, Teito." Frau answered as he fell more for Teito.

"What's the truth? Seeing as you don't act as a friend to her." Teito hit the bull's eye. Frau sighed and sighed some more. Well, they'll be marrying someday so why not be honest now?

"Eve is my ex-fiancee, Teito. She… she cancelled it for her dream. But I'm glad because if she didn't then I wouldn't have you!" Frau said as he grinned at his last sentence. Teito's green eyes widen and something quirk a bit in his chest. He looked away from Frau and just walked away.

"Oh… well then, goodbye." Teito bid as he blindly walked to his dorm, ignoring Frau's shout of taking him home.

Why is he feeling like this? Is he jealous or something? Yes, he was jealous but there is something more. Is he afraid? Afraid of what? Teito's eyes widen. He's afraid of losing that darn Frau. Why should he? Is it because of Eve? Knowing that she's his ex-fiancee, is that why he's afraid? That he might get him back?

He shook his head. He shouldn't be afraid, he's the fiancée now, right? Yes, he shouldn't be afraid, Frau love him now and not her. He's over Eve now….

He stop and his heart stop too.

He do not love Eve anymore, right?... he do not… does he?

~XoxoxoxoX~

TBC

Enjoy. Having another fiancée is great and all but having an ex-fiancee is better so I rewritten it. Review!


End file.
